Highway to Hell
by silverbella
Summary: A new Rider is in town, meaning more problems for the F4. Something is wrong again, but when they found out what, they might not be able to handle it. Ghost and demons don't exist, right? Rider can help them, but will they accept her help?
1. Daughter of darkness

**Disclaimer:**I don´t own nothing you see here beside the idea and Sariel.

**Crossover between F4 and Ghost Rider set after the F4: The Rise of the Silver Surfer and Ghost Rider movie.**

**Summary:** A new Rider is in town of New York. She is more stubborn and hot-headed than Human Torch himself. But unlike him, her powers come from a sinister place and are fuelled by Hell Fire. They thought the world was safe after they defeated Galactus, but it seems that the Silver Surfer left more problems than they can handle. So a secret society sends their hellish helper to aid the Fantastic Four in fixing the problem caused by the wholes in the ground created by the Silver Surfer.

* * *

A petrified gargoyle was situated next to a large bookshelf, just in front of a window. The school's library was larger now when it was empty. All Saint's Day has cleared out the school. Students have vacations until the November 2, which means four days more for them to relax. A figure stood beside the petrified gargoyle, very nearly as still and silent. The silence in the library was creepy and completely out of the ordinary.

The figure was watching the bad weather outside and thought about the grey day that has came upon this morning. She was dark haired, clad in lustrous black uniform: black trousers and silky black tunic that was covered with leathery corset and knee-high black boots. She looked more like an soldier than a professor at High university and boarding school.

Her hair was straight and black, tight up in a semi-long pony tail and her skin was the colour of alabaster. She crossed her arms across her breasts as if she was waiting for something. Well, maybe she even was. She was numbly watching the unchanging nature outside.

Maybe she even was waiting for something. A chance to get the hell out of here. The High Council forbid her to leave, due to the complex state of her nature. Understatement of the century.

Her memories trailed of to the events of the previous night. She grimly looked at the gloomy rain and tried to suppress the sombre thoughts. Heedless of both the storm and her own precious roots upon the narrow edge, she stood crouched beside the gothic chimney.

Her piercing black eyes were fixed on the teeming streets beneath her. The students were running around the university property unconcerned by the rain which was intensely pouring down. She was bored that gloomy night so she went for a walk. She doesn't remember how did she exactly ended up right here, on the top of the university's roof.

Her thoughts violently snapped back to reality as she sensed that she's not alone anymore. A black mist revealed a dark haired man with enigmatic look in his black eyes. He wore similar uniform: he didn't had a corset. His facial features remarkably resembled to hers. Even their eyes had a striking similar looks.

"What are you doing?" he asked her with plain expression.

He had charming British accent and sounded a bit more annoyed than usual. Siblings are suppose to sound annoying, right?

"I'm standing here and watching as this blurry day passes by." She didn't even gave him a look.

"Oh I see. You are in a mood." He leaned on a mahogany desk.

His eyes was searching for hers, but she didn't even want to turn around.

"What does that mean?" she asked with a snarky remark in her words.

"Nothing. What?" he had a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Stop be so annoying!" she snapped back at him like an angry dragoness and he gave her a wondering look.

What could have got her in this foul mood?

"Did something happened?" he asked her carefully, somewhat scared of her reaction.

He could sense the angry and bitter feeling that was floating thru her mind at this moment. Though he could sense her feelings, her mind was completely closed to him. It was like an adamant wall was built in her mind. He was curious of what might have caused it to raise. That familiar fire burnt around her and this past months she smelt more and more sulphuric.

"No. Why? Should have something happen?"

"You sound so... well, more disturbed then usually."

"Why are you here?" she asked him numbly.

"Professor Reiss is taking us to see the excavation of the Lord's William the Nightmare tomb. He thought that you might be interested. He is aware that that is the area of your interest." He gave her yet another enigmatic look.

"I'm not in the mood for stone-observation with the rest of the class. I prefer staying her and relaxing. This afternoon I have a meting with the High Council again. Something is going on."

Dark haired man nod his head and seconds later, he vanished in thin air leaving just a black mist. A another second later, there was no black mist.

The rain started again and her memories drifted away again.

"Care to enlighten me on the reason for this meeting?" dark haired female stood in front of seven old men.

All of them were practically old as time itself. They were in charge of everything that is happening on this planet so if they summoned her here, then there is something going on. Possibly bad things. Really bad things.

"Sariel… We have a mission for you." The old man in the middle spoke to her in mild voice.

The table they were sited around was big and shaped in some weird half moon. The whole room was covered in darkness beside two great candles that burnt on the walls, giving enough light to see the table. But she didn't have problems with seeing in dark. It was one of her special skills. At the close inspection of the seven present people, only one dared to look her straight in the eyes. Yes, he was brave enough.

"Alright." She spoke calmly expertly hiding the growing enthusiasm.

Oh, the possibility of getting out of this prison. What a joyful perspective. The only catch is what kind of a mission are they sending her on?

"Your destination is New York. A new threat is upon us and after the last time, we cannot afford another chaos like that was." The middle man still was the one speaking to her.

"What is going on?" her deeper voice reverberated through the room as three men of the council sighed.

"The world is coming to an end." The middle one spoke and shook his head in frustration. "Again."

"Oh…" understanding showed on her face as she sighed along with them. "Well, nothing we hadn't been through before. No worry."

It was actually stupid. How many bloody times can this world be in trouble? Way too many, perhaps?

"What are we up against?" she asked them.

"Against an intergalactic herald of an enormous cloud-like creature named Galactus." The middle one answered and she just blinked.

"An intergalactic herald of an enormous cloud-like creature named Galactus?" she said it in the most blatant tone of voice.

Now say that three times really fast. This is confusing. Hold on.

"But what the hell am _I_ suppose to do??"

"Keep the situation under control, meaning keeping all of this under the radar."

What radar?? If she remembers correctly, and she does since she heard about the Galactus incident way too many times, the last incident reverberated through the planet media faster than any aerial transmitted virus. How couldn't it? There was a giant cloud-like thing right atop Shanghai. Who could have missed it?? This is ridiculous.

"This is not my area of expertise. Intergalactic issues have nothing to with my abilities…"

She didn't want to go on this mission anymore. And hasn't that particular creature been destroyed by the same intergalactic herald?? Obviously it was, since the planet is still whole and spinning and not half eaten. Then what is the problem suddenly?

"The last visit of the said herald disrupted the Earth's energetic field between the plains. The demonic activity has been risen to the alarming level and we need to take it under control. And since you are… Well, what you are, you can do it."

Her black eyes widened as she watched the council members. They were bloody serious with this. they actually meant to send her on this mission. Oh, bugger.

"This is so stupid." She sighed, her lips twitching.

"You wont do this alone. You will have some help from the specialist from this field." Suddenly a man from the left end of the table spoke to her.

He was the one who was brave enough to look in her black eyes. She hoped it wouldn't have to come to this. The sinister smile on the man's face made her frown inwardly.

"Who will help me?" she just had to ask, but by the time the question came, she knew she was right on the highway to hell.

* * *

Johnny Storm eyed the growing crowd as his dead friend Ben came slowly toward him making the crowd split like the Red sea. His royal grumpiness just had to ruin his evening with another mission Reed sent them on. The happily married couple was on their well earned honeymoon, but Reed still found enough time to make Johnny's life miserable with missions. Sue probably didn't even know that her dear hubbie kept track on the ever flowing atmosphere around the stupid planet. And of course, if you look for something hard enough, you will eventually find something.

"Tinkerbell. There you are." Ben greeted him with a snarl as he approached his table.

The orange stony man sat opposite of him and eyed the youngster with annoyed glance. Johnny was pretty sure that Ben isn't thrilled with this mission either. Must have been on a date with Alicia or something.

"I have been looking for you in a while. We have to go to some warehouse and check out something. Reed didn't specify what because I don't think he had the time. I heard Sue yelling in the background."

"Great." Johnny mumbled. "What a way to ruin my evening."

"And my! What is this depressed anonymous?? Get your as up and lets go. I can still return to finish the movie if you just cooperate with me!" Ben grumbled at him, raising from the chair.

"Fine!" Johnny yelled back.

Ben looked at him with suspicious glare. Since when do Johnny "Human Torch" Storm goes down without a lovely temper tantrum? Ben shrugged coming to the conclusion that this will have to wait for later. Alicia is waiting for him and they will have to check this out pretty quickly.

Johnny raised from his chair and finished his Scotch. He turned toward the exit when he spotted a dark haired girl sitting at the bar, dressed all in black. And at that exact moment she chosed to turn around and he was met with two black eyes starring directly at him. He stood and just stared back, not able to look away. There was something about her that made him shiver all over. And not so much in a good way. Something creepy and scary yet so perfectly beautiful. Her black glossy hair fell in waves in complete contrast to her pale skin. She did not just look out of the place, but out of the planet.

"Oi, Sparky… Attention refocusing." Suddenly the stare was broken because a giant orange and stony hand came into his sight.

Johnny showed his hand away abruptly, but she wasn't there anymore. The chair was empty and she was nowhere to be seen in the crowd.

"We have to go. What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I think I actually did." Johnny said deadpanned.

"Right! There are no such things as ghosts." Ben smacked him on the shoulder and hauled him out of the club.

* * *

The change overcame her as soon as she stepped in the back alley of some club. The moment she stepped on the cold breeze, her skin began to tingle with little sparks. Her body became wormer by the second as she let the force of her curse overpower her. It hurt a lot less if she just let it go and not fight against it.

The feverish inferno burned within her, but it was so much different from her father's. She is a hybrid, carrying only half of his human genome. The other half, much stronger one was vampire from her mother. But her father's curse was in her blood thanks to him. The words of her mother still rang in her head every time she changed. She just had to ask her mother who her father is.

_Your father isn't vampire. You already know that, my child…_

_Then who the hell is…?_

Her skin started burning in orange flame. She gaped at her hands. They were enveloped in fury of flames in matter of seconds. After the initial shock of her first transformation, this was nothing.

_Funny you said hell…_

_Oh, please don't tell me… My father isn't Lucifer…_

_No, not him… Don't worry…_

She felt her hair waving around her and yet there was no wind to blow it. The hair soon ignited like burning parchment, but it didn't burn out. It remained burning, making her look like a Medusa with fiery snakes on her head. Soon, her face ignited also and for a few seconds, the only thing she could see were inferno flames.

_Okay… You are not helpful… _

_He isn't the lord of Hell… _

_Oh, no… Not some mangy lackey…_

Her clothes remained flame free, but unlike her father, her skin was there. No bony fingers at the end of the sleeves. No white skull. She felt the fangs in her mouth grow bigger and sharper and her once just black iris, now became obsidian whole in her sockets burning with Hell fire.

_Actually his newest bounty hunter…_

_WHAT…??_

The change was complete. The strong and blazing creature stood at the middle of the alley, scorching the ground underneath her feet. It burnt from the heat and melted. The blazing creature raised her hands and looked at the Hell fire raging on her skin. A sinister smirk played on her blazing lips. Mephistopheles was right. The Rider shall ride again.

_Yes, dear child… Your father is Johnny Blaze. _

* * *

**A/N:** This idea came to me while I was watching Ghost Rider the movie. Just a silly idea of what might happen when Human Torch and Ghost Rider clash their powers.My Friend actually said it would be a cool idea to write this down and share with you... so... **Please.**Tell me if you liked it or hated it.. I you even want an update.

Thanks for reading…


	2. Hell s bells

**CHAPTER TWO  
**

It was starting to rain and thunder racked the sky in the most laud way they had ever heard. Warehouse was on the completely other side of the town, meaning that Johnny and Ben had to take the subway to get there. Of course, the love birds took the new flying vehicle so they wouldn't have to go through embarrassment at the airport. Blah, blah, blah… Johnny sighed as he walked toward the warehouse, Ben hot on his trail. The grumpiness that radiated from his orange rocky friend, perfectly illustrated his.

"Are you sure this is the place, Peebles??" Johnny asked annoyed with weather.

He was soaked to the skin, not even his flaming persona helping him. If he tried to burn out the wetness or at least warm himself up, more water will come with just few of this fat drops of rain. Who is crazy enough to go out on a weather like this???? Reed send them here while he and Sue spent their honeymoon somewhere nice and warm. And dry. So not fair!!!!

"Well, Reed said it was. It is not like I am happy about this too so don't make any grumpy faces at me!" Ben replied sharply, annoyed just as much Johnny was.

Alicia was still waiting for him and he just wanted to go home. Not track some lunatic who was trying to rack havoc in the city. Like one crazy lunatic of a scientist from some weird state with the power to electrocute anything at a year isn't enough… Please. How many of them are out there anyway? Is this what his life would be? Catch crazy people who want to destroy either human kind or the planet? No!! Think happy thoughts!!!!

Johnny fought the urge to stuck out his tongue at Ben's back, knowing it would be so childish of him and he really shouldn't behave like that. Scratch that. He is wet, cold and in the middle of nowhere. He will behave any way he wants.

"Okay… So lets go and check it out."

After few minutes of mindless wandering they only ended up more wet, if it was even possible, and with a lot of scrappy metal lying around. The only possible way that this might turn out to be something worthy of their attention, if all this metal slouches itself together and creates a twelve foot metal skeleton which attacks them then. Since that obviously wasn't the case, they both decided to go home.

Johnny knew. It wouldn't be that easy. His cell phone started ringing and Ben eyed his melody… _Hard as rock_ by AC/DC. His stony eyebrow shot up and Johnny just shrugged at him, again fighting the urge to just stick his tongue out at him. He was interrupted by a shrieking voice from the other line which, even in this high frequency, suspiciously sounded like it belonged to his sister.

"Jonathan Storm!!!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND???? How could you even come up with the idea to sit on a flaming motorcycle and rack havoc around town????!!!!"

Johnny's mouth dropped and he looked at Ben. She was shrieking so loudly even Ben heard what she had to say. Of course, this meant that the two love birds weren't capable to enjoy their lovely honeymoon.

"Say what??" Johnny asked perplexed. "I would never do such a thing. Besides, the motorcycle would melt away. I wouldn't be able to drive it."

Now, this is interesting. He knew that the motorcycle isn't fit to sustain his amount of heat from experience. It hurt him that Sue would think that he was stupid enough to drive around on a flaming motorcycle. Ben on the other hand looked at him with a suspicious glare.

"HELP!!!!!!!" a shriek came from the warehouse and both Johnny and Ben instinctively turned around.

A creature with horns and blue face ran out of the door, stumbling on the wet ground and falling face first. The snarl he let out of his purple lips made them cringe.

"What is going on?" came Sue's concerned voice from the other line.

"Just something with horns and a blue face just ran out of the warehouse. Must be Reed's target."

Johnny spoke calmly into the phone while Ben moved toward the creature ready to clobber him into revealing what he is doing here.

"Please… I don't want to go back!!!!" the creature suddenly shrieked again looking in the direction of the main door.

Ben looked toward the door and he spotted a bright light coming from the half closed door. He blinked as the light became brighter.

"Uhm… Johnny…" he called out.

Johnny looked in his direction and frowned at him. He never called him by his name, he always used some nickname so he would annoy him just like Johnny did to him. He only called him Johnny when something was up. Now, Johnny too looked in the direction of the door just to witness it being blown up with raging fire. It was like the Hell itself opened and spit out part of its fire. Shattered parts blew around them and the source of heat and fire strolled toward them.

Ben and Johnny stared at the creature enveloped in fire, but obviously not being bothered by it. It had the flames coming out of its head like fiery beams and its body was covered in flames on all the places where there where was no clothes. Johnny blinked once, then twice and then even thrice for the sake of blinking. The heat it radiated was way hotter than his and the ferocity of the burning flames could be compared to his hottest flames, Supernova state.

Ben looked at Johnny probably to convince himself that it really wasn't him there burning. It wasn't like Johnny's abilities were a syndrome that people tend to get. It is not like you can see a fiery creature every day.

"Johnny. It is on fire and it's not you!!!"

"I'll call you later…" Johnny said in the phone and closed it not even paying attention to the protests from the other line.

"What the hell??" he moved to Ben and suddenly noticed that creature was female like.

The body, specifically the curves were defiantly female. Both of them were just gaping at the creature, not being able to move.

"NO!!!! NO!!!! HAVE MERCY!!!!" they barely registered the creature on the ground, trying to get the hell away from the… well… obviously Hell itself.

_"__No mercy for violators…"_ came the eerie, sepulchral voice that brooked no dissent.

It froze the fire in Johnny's and crumpled Ben's stony resolution. The voice sounded like it was thrown here from their worst nightmares. Just the mere look at obsidian black eyes crumpled their will to fight and suddenly they felt guilty for something unknown.

"You hate them also. I can help you…" the creature tried to bargain, but there was no bargain wit forces of Hell.

_"__Back to Hell…"_ said the fiery creature and raised a mean looking chain.

Fire ignited along the length of it, making the chain fly like a enchanted snake. The creature raised the chain and wiled it at the creature on the ground. The moment the chain made impact with the creature, it started to burn. Agonizing scream followed the burning as the creature turned into ash in a matter of seconds. Stupidly enough, Ben chose that moment to step in and challenge the creature.

"What the hell are you doing???"

_"__Justice…"_ came the response, followed by a toothy grin which revealed sharp fangs.

Ben gulped visibly while Johnny still stood cemented to the ground. This is so not good.

The creature was probably over with its business and obviously they weren't its target. Johnny noticed how the creature moved slowly, making the ground melt under its feet. But calling it it is totally wrong. It was a she. He could see it by the round chest and the way she swayed her hips in almost seductive, more predator way.

Now the question was, _what_ the hell is she?

* * *

Hell Rider could smell the foul scent of violators. The escapees from the pit whole of damnation. The foul scent was getting stronger as she moved toward the warehouse. Rider caught him while he tried to ran from her. He broke the immutable laws of Hell and there would be reckoning.

But the Rider didn't expect to have audience. They were guilt free. Both of them. Not completely innocent, but they had no innocent blood on their hands. On the contrary. Rational mind which was subdued to the demon of fire, Spirit of Vengeance at this moment recognized them as members of the Fantastic Four. How interesting. The Rider had no business with them. so she will restrain herself from getting into fight with them.

After she killed the demon, she turned her attention to the two of them. The orange one, The Thing, came at her. The Rider smirked and whipped her chain like a bullwhip. It scared of the hero and made him take few steps back. _Wonder if fire can beat stone in this game?_

For now, they will be left alone. She will approach them in her less scary form when the time is right.

"What are you??" suddenly the Human Torch asked her.

She eyed the young man very carefully, noting slight fear in his eyes, but he stood his ground. Interesting… The Rider just smirked and she turned around, the flames which enveloped her, scorching the very air around her. Her rational mind was scared of fire. Vampires feared fire because it could kill them and burn their perfect skin. Perfect, unblemished skin that was so sensitive to sunlight. But another part of her, enjoyed the burning sensation that flew through her skin. This fire burnt from within her. Deep and hidden place where the Spirit resided. How she end up with it, was a mystery of the century. It should be one Rider at a time. Two Riders couldn't possibly exist since one Spirit made them what they are.

Her father sold his soul to the Devil because he wanted to save his father. So, the Devil eventually made him a Ghost Rider, but that doesn't explain what the hell is she doing with this abilities. She decided to just dwell on that when she is much better position. And not blazing with fire.

Rider waved her fist in the air, fiery fingers snapping in a quick move, beckoning silently for her ride to come. Yes, a Hell Rider as well as Ghost Rider has its ride. Roaring motorcycle transformed into Hell ride by hellfire. At first, the black Kawasaki Ninja rode through the street in all its untouched, sport ride glory. And it ride riderless. It roared as it responded to her summons and came to her side. Her father had a Harley Davidson, but she preferred modern, faster bikes. But even though it was an impressive and fast machine, it still wasn't fully sufficient to her purpose. Here comes the real story behind the name of Rider.

Her fingers touched one of the handles as it ignited in fury of flames, soon enveloping the whole ride. Solid metal twisted into new and more intimidating configurations. It changed from the colour black to obsidian, dark silver and it roared with new power as its tires caught up in flames, elevating the bike to a higher level. The seat turned into serpent like shape. The entire chassis suddenly resembled the sculpted vertebrae of some unearthly beast.

In a matter of seconds, the customized Kawasaki Ninja turned into something else. And only one ride was remotely similar to it. The Hellcycle which belongs to her father. The Rider removed her hand and mounted the bike. Its supercharged engine snarled like a wild animal as she opened the throttle and raced away from the lifeless warehouse leaving two superheroes in her traces and a melted maelstrom of licking flames and burning asphalt.

Ben Grimm stared in complete horror at the scene in front of him. Actually he wasn't sure whether it was horror or shock, but it made him speechless. That was until Torch over there flamed on and went after the creature on the flaming motorcycle. He moved forward on instinct and tried to stop him from flying off, but he was only met with angry fire and one stubborn kid.

"No, don't go after it!!!!" Ben's shout dyed in air as it was completely ignored by the youngster.

Ben looked at the gloomy sky that still spit out rain at all of them and saw an orange trail in the distance flashing across the dark blue.

To tell the truth, Ben was afraid that this fiery creature might be a bit too much for the Human Torch. Something was really wrong in this picture, but he couldn't put his finger on it. What did it exactly killed? His head wiped to the ashy remains of… Well, he wasn't sure what it was, but he saw enough scary movies to recognise a demonic thing. Maybe it wasn't a demon per se, but remembering how the creature begged not to be returned to Hell, he had to think about that possibility.

But, whatever it was, it was pretty scary. And considering what Reed told him on the phone, he doubted that this was a just big coincidence. That just never happened with them.

_I just hope the kid wont get himself into too much trouble._

Johnny Storm propelled through the dark sky after the creature, illuminating it like a big orange lightning. He just had to catch her… it… whatever that is… Leaving Ben there wasn't such a good idea and his rational part of brain figured it out, but his instincts lead him this time. Like they usually do, as a matter of fact.

He sped faster, igniting his flames a bit hotter as he spotted the rider on its way out of town. Good… Less people to see the clash between the Human Torch and Flame Driver. Something about that name struck him familiar, but he sat aside that thought as he noticed it on the highway. Suddenly rain stopped falling and he noticed that they left the esteemed territory of New York city. He wondered how fast is that thing going. It wasn't possible that it was faster than him because he even caught up with Silver Surfer. That didn't end up so well, so he hoped this little clash would end up in his favour.

He really hoped because his blood ran cold at his realisation. It looked to him like normal fire just burning hotter. That was until he saw a black Kawasaki Ninja rode toward it as responding to a call, without having a driver behind the wheel, so to speak. Self diving bikes?? Not likely. But then it put its fiery fingers upon the handle and in matter of seconds that bike turned into… Johnny wasn't sure what, but it looked down right cool and freaky. They way it transformed thru the fire made his jaw drop to the ground. That must be the thing that Sue spotted on the news and called to yell at him.

Suddenly those flashy flames went off. Or went somewhere else. Johnny stared at the gloomy night ahead of him that slowly became morning. Dawn was starting to raise among the clouds but it was so hard to tell because of the clouds.

He kept looking for the driver but it was hopeless. It actually outran him. The Human Torch!! Oh, damn it…. Johnny turned around and decided to head back to the city, his thoughts in overdrive thinking about the driver.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the first rays of light shone upon the hellish figure on the motorcycle, it slowed down. The ride suddenly became normal again and the Rider stumbled of it as she stopped the ride just next to the old cemetery. All of the fire extinguished as the sun finally came up somewhere behind the clouds and light shone across her slowly reappearing pale face. Her forehead shone with sweat as she grabbed the ground in obvious pain.

Night and night alone was the Rider's rightful domain and as much as she is different from her father, some rules stay the same. As much as that one which calls her to a cemetery when the Riders is in the most vulnerable state, between transitions.

The flames died out completely and crop of black hair fell across her face and shadowed her face from the bright light. Her obsidian eyes returned to their usual ebony iris and she blinked against the offending light. It was painful. Her ribs cracked as she tried to get up, but her body refused.

She only managed to flop herself on her back as her shaky hand moved the hair of her face.

"Bloody hell…" she whispered into the wind as it slowly cooled her still hot limbs.

The sun hasn't shown beneath the clouds, but power of light was still affective enough to subdue the hellish power of the Spirit. She vaguely remembered what happened last night. Pictures of fire and something blue invaded her memories and she sighed. She really hoped she hasn't done anything bad.

After two hours of lying on the wet ground and trying to recall all she did last night, she stood up and went to her bike. Vivid images of Ben Grimm and Johnny Storm and the way they stared in bewilderment and shock at her were her primary preoccupancy. First she had to go back to her place and take her a shower and replace the vehicle, since both of them saw the same motor when the Rider summoned it.

Then she will go to the Baxter Building and speak with dr. Reed Richards about the bloody wholes and disrupted energy fields. This has to be stopped before they get an outbreak of hellish rogues on their hands. And considering dr. Richards great knowledge of pretty much everything, it was clear that he is the man to talk to.

The motor roared again, just this time with less infernal ferocity as she drove away from the cemetery.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and the wish for continuation of the story. I would have updated sooner but I had to finish my exams first and now I am free to write.

I hope you liked this chapter and the introduction of the Hell Rider in all her glory and f(l)ame. Next chapter will take some time to be updated too since now are holidays and I need a break.

Read and feel free to leave a review. They are greatly appreciated and welcomed.

**Merry Christmas to you and your families. Have a safe and jolly holiday.**

**Sincerely yours, Bella**


	3. Come out and play

**Chapter Three **

Ben moved thru the kitchen creating more mess than he first intended. He tried to wash the damn dishes as a sign of good will and mature behaviour, but it was difficult when you have big orange rocky hands. So, instead of simply washing it, he managed to scrape every single one. Okay, maybe the dishwasher was a better idea.

He eyed the clock on the wall which showed half past noon. And Tinkerbell was still sleeping. Ben remembered the look on his face when he strolled into the living room, wet to the bone and pissed off. He looked like a big wet dog covered with blue rubber. It was amusing and Ben had to stifle the laugh which threatened to bubble out any time. As a sign of worry, Ben stayed up late and waited for him to come back.

Everything was fine until Ben asked what happened. The anger which was emphasised with waving arms like a propeller, made Ben frown. Whatever that was, it outran the Human Torch. What a kick to man's ego. Incredible.

So after the heated conversation and promises of utter destruction and flambéing from Johnny at that creature, Ben saw him retreating to his room. He strolled away from the living room, but Ben noticed the way his shoulders slumped. Ben wasn't sure whether Johnny was annoyed and pissed off about the possibility of another flaming creature on the streets of New York hotter than him or the fact that that creature actually won in his favourite game. He left him to sleep, while he watched the sun come up from behind the clouds.

Suddenly Alicia strolled in and waved at him. The moment he laid his eyes upon her dark chocolate skin and amazing ebony eyes, he was happy. She strolled toward him slowly so she wont bump into anything and Ben had to fight the urge to help her out.

"Morning!" instead he greeted and went to get her chair so she can sit at the table.

"It is already noon, Benji." She smiled one of her dazzling smiles and he laughed. "Johnny still sleeping?"

"Yep. Rough night." Ben chuckled a she sat on the chair across the table and drank his coffee. "Want some coffee?"

"No, thank you. What do you mean rough night?" Alicia asked concerned.

Ben wasn't really sure how to explain what happened so he just shrugged and said that they ran into some trouble last night.

"What was it?" Alicia suddenly asked.

"What was what?"

"What was the thing which had upset Johnny so much? I heard him when he came home last night and he was in a foul mood."

Ben blinked. His blue eyes searched hers black ones. Yes, she maybe was blind physically, but she saw more clearly and sharply than anybody he ever met. Really incredible woman.

"Yeah, well, we ran into some fiery trouble. You see, the creature was on fire and for the first time since I know that people can become something more than a regular human, I was shocked. It was just… Its eyes were so black and deep. Like I could see damnation and salvation in them… I really can't explain it."

"What did it looked like?"

"It was enveloped in fire, but the clothes weren't affected by it. As a matter of fact, only the revealed parts of the skin burned. And its hair was on fire. Like a flaming Medusa. It had a mean looking chain which it changed into a chain like flaming snake or something like that. Oh, yes… It had a bike too. It changed it also when it touched it, turning it into a mean looking ride. I swear to God, I saw that bike ride without the rider. What is it?"

Somewhere in the middle of his story, Alicia's eyes grew bigger and raised her head.

"Nothing, just… I know this story. It is actually a legend. My father once told me when I was a little girl about an Old West legend. About a man who made a deal with the Devil, selling his soul in return for saving the life of someone he loved. The Devil then returned years later to the man, not to claim his soul, but to offer him a job. To offer him to become his own personal bounty hunter and hunt down all the trespassers which may escape the damnation. But that flaming creature isn't that bounty hunter."

"Why wouldn't it be? It did incinerated one blue guy with her chain accusing him for being a violator and making him go back to Hell." Ben was now really concerned.

If it really was the Devil's bounty hunter, then they have a big problem. Really big problem. No wonder then that it outran Johnny. And besides, if it racks havoc around their city, then something big is up.

"Because there can only exist one bounty hunter at the time. And one is currently in Texas. And its head doesn't turn into Medusa like flaming snakes." Alicia said as calmly as she could without sounding crazy.

"How do you know so much about this?"

"My father was a history freak and he always liked to read the old American Wild west novels and legends. So, one day he went to Texas and met this man who told him all about the infernal bounty hunter. Of course, my father didn't believe him, but then he watched the news one day few years ago and saw a flaming rider driving up a skyscraper. Then he called his friend who told him that wasn't the first time, that Ghost Rider appeared on TV in all its flaming glory."

"You don't think this is…? But what if there are two Ghost Riders? Or if it has two forms?"

"Impossible. Rules are rules!" Alicia said and shook her head. "I don't know why exactly, but it is impossible to sustain two Riders."

"You know what? We will keep our eyes open. And as soon and Sue and Reed come back, we will find out more about it."

Johnny slept in his bed, casually sprawled on his belly and nuzzling his pillow. Though he closed the curtains so sunlight wont keep him sleepless, he could feel the coldness from the outside and the lack of sunshine. He wasn't sure what he has been dreaming about, but it wasn't pleasant. Some nightmare which was forgotten the moment his eyes opened.

Blue eyes scanned the nightstand and the clock on it. Two o'clock in the afternoon. He just groaned and returned to nuzzling his pillow and hugging it to himself. Then the most annoying sound pierced the stillness of the room. It almost pierced his ears with the high frequency. Johnny on instinct jumped of his bed and landed on the floor since his feet somehow got tangled in the sheets.

The fall wasn't graceful at all, and Johnny raised his sore head to look at the source of the sound. He spotted an alarm clock on the other nightstand which wasn't his and growled.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Came a deep holler from the hallway.

"PEEBLES!!!!!" Johnny hollered from the floor and tried to get up, only to end up face first on the floor again.  
"No need to get up. I understand, you are tied up." Ben opened the door and looked at the tangled mess next to Johnny's bed and his angry glare.

"I am so going to…"

"Oh, come on. I couldn't resist. Alicia came to heck on you and said that you are still drowning in your pillow." Ben laughed at the figure on the floor.

"I'm glad you had your fun." He drawled out bitterly, slowly getting up from the floor.

Ben left the room, his deep laughter still vibrating through the hall while Johnny greeted his teeth and untangled his legs. How did Ben managed to tie his legs in the sheet without him noticing it, was beyond his comprehension. Besides, if this is how his day began, he might not get out of his bed at all.

The images of last night's mission suddenly popped into his head and he groaned as he remembered the fiery creature. He threw the sheets on the floor and stomped to his bathroom. A shower sounds good.

* * *

New York. Big bloody city. All high buildings and skyscrapers to whom you can't even see the top from way below. A city smeared in blood and full of heroes and villains constantly in battle. There isn't a city in the world as colourful as the New York City is.

Sariel stood in front of the big, flashy skyscraper. If she could see all the way to the top, she might be able to see the big sign 4 on the top of it. Baxter Building. Home to the Fantastic Four team.

Four individuals with amazing powers. Reed Richards, one of the world greatest scientist and the man able to stretch himself in any shape and longitude, named Mr. Fantastic. Ben Grimm, a former NASA pilot, turned into an orange rocky thing, named, well… The Thing. Sue Storm, now Richards, Reed's wife, scientist like him, former employee of Von Doom Enterprises, now capable of turning invisible and creating force fields, named Indivisible Woman. And the cherry at the top… Johnny Storm, NASA pilot, former employee of Von Doom Enterprises and a playboy, capable of enveloping in fire and flying, named Human Torch.

Yes. This will be fun. Sariel stared at the building holding the four files of the said people in her hands. Her car was parked on the other side of the street and she stood leaned on it the blackness of the car in perfect harmony with the blackness of her clothes. She frowned as she gazed upon the big building again. Her supervisors ordered her to make contact with them, without revealing her thru nature. Like she would do it anyway if they haven't said it? She had no interest in revealing that she is that Rider who interfered with their mission yesterday. Besides, the mission she will sent them on, is more dangerous and scary than any other. Including that one where they got their esteemed powers.

She knew that dr. Richards wont believe her, so she will have to convince him somehow without showing her flaming persona. But then again, she is a vampire also, so she will use that. It was already three o'clock in the afternoon. She threw the files on the passenger seat of the car and locked it.

Sariel stepped into the lobby of the building and looked around. An old man in blue suit and a matching hat looked at her and smiled.

"Miss… Welcome to Baxter Building. How may I help you?" he approached her and eyed her with politeness.

"I need to speak with dr. Richards. I know I don't have a meeting, but I really need to see him." she spoke in sharp British accent and the man chuckled at it.

"Dr. Richards is still on his honeymoon, but if you like, you could go and speak to his secretary and book a meeting."

_Bugger! He is still on a honeymoon? Great… What the hell am I suppose to say to the Council? So not my fault if this gets out of control. _

"Book a meeting with his secretary?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, the last floor of the building. There are the elevators." He raised his arm.

"Thank you." She nodded her head and went to get to dr. Richards secretary.

Yes, she will book a meeting and the first moment he gets back, she will say why she is here. That was the plan. In her modest opinion, the plan was stupid. If the Council wanted the help from the Fantastic Four since they were the one who defeated the Galactus, they could have at least show some respect toward them and treat them as helpful people. Sariel was more practical in thinking then her supervisors and she saw a future of long and fruitful collaboration between the Society and Fantastic Four. Given the chance, they could do a lot of good things together. But Council had other plans. Which sucked.

The elevator beeped and the door opened on the highest floor. Her body went into defense mode and she slowly strolled out, accessing her new surroundings. Her enhanced vampiric senses accessed everything from the way air smelled and flew thru the room to all the sounds of people present. But as everything with her nature, accessing the room had a different feel to it as the back of her neck tingled with all the energy flow. Even though the sun was up and night was still hours away, the hellfire burned within, scanning the surroundings for evil.

_I can't get bored even if I want to._ She inhaled the sugary scent of baking and strolled toward the desk, but frowned as she noticed no one was there.

"Excuse me…" she called out and suddenly in front of her appeared a see thru woman, dressed in normal day outfit and blonde hair.

Sariel blinked as she looked at the holographic image. She sniffed and smelled only air and faint scent of metal. Dr. Richards really is good.

"How may I help you?" the woman spoke in mild voice and Sariel narrowed her head in curiosity.

"I have never seen a real holograph before. Interesting…." She spoke off handed and soon shook her head. "Ah, yes… I am here to speak with dr. Richards… My name is Sariel Williams."

"He isn't available. Doctor will return in two days. Would you like me to set up a meeting for you?" the woman interrupted her and Sariel frowned.

"Yes, I would really like that. Thank you."

A palmer suddenly appeared in her hand, as holographic as she is. Sariel stared at her long fingers and the way they moved across the little electronic thing. Soon, the secretary looked up at her.

"Dr. Richards is available on Thursday morning, ten o'clock. Does that suits you?"

"Perfectly."

Sariel suddenly felt moving behind her and sniffed the air. Spicy scent of an aftershave and a faint scent of ash and burning filled the air and Sariel didn't have to turn around to see Johnny Storm walking toward the front desk. Sariel frowned and sighed. With little luck, he wont be able to recognize her. But knowing her luck…

"Hello…" he drawled out as he approached the desk and Sariel could feel his eyes on her.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Storm." The secretary greeted him and returned to Sariel. "Would that be all?"

"Yes, thank you." Sariel tried to make herself scarce, but it was useless.

He was there, right behind her. _Oh, this ought to be fun._

"Is there a problem?" he asked her and she turned around.

"Not really. I just needed to have a word with Dr. Richards, Mr. Storm." She smiled her most polite smile as she gazed upon his face which was frowned.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Hardly." She lied, but she saw wheels turning in his head and soon he smiled.

"Yes, I do. You are that girl I saw in that club, yesterday. I never forget faces." He smiled and she cursed inwardly.

"Yes, well… Small world… I have to go now." Sariel moved away, backing toward the elevators when he went after her.

Better to leave and left him thinkin she is rude than share the news before the right time. But then again, that was a stupid plan also. She might start thinking that Council is incapable of coming up with a good plan… So, she played this her own way.

"What kind of business do you have with Reed?" he looked at her as she pressed the button.

"Scientific. It can wait until he comes back, Mr. Storm."

_Oh, yeah… It can wait… Sure…_ The wholes are already making so much trouble that they will be swamped with evil spirits in matter of weeks.

"Do call me Johnny." He leaned on the wall and smiled at her.

_Is he…??_ Her head turned around to look at him just standing there and smiling at her. His pose was relaxed and gracious and he had a smile upon his face which she can only compare to a feline smile. He was flirting with her. So, it was true. Johnny Storm is a player, and to his credit, a very good one.

Sariel had to repress a laugh which threatened to bubble out of her. There was no way he would be doing this if he knew that she, well Hell Rider, outran him last night. To him, it must be a giant bruise on his flaming ego. So she bit the inside of her cheek and smirked.

"Alright… So he will be back soon.." he started, probably trying to keep the conversation.

"Yes, the secretary told me and I have already booked a meeting."

"Really? When?" his eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Oh, Mr. Storm… Johnny. So, it is true." She smiled a dazzling smile as the elevator came.

She moved and stepped into the elevator when he came after her. So, he is a persistent one. She eyed him as he moved, his eyes never leaving hers.

"What is true? Let me walk you down." She nodded at him and made room for him in the elevator next to her.

"All the things they say about you. About your flaming playboy persona. How you are hungry of fame and gorgeous women."

"Well… Not so much anymore for fame…" he replied in husky voice.

"Growing up, aren't we?" she chuckled.

"We all have to eventually. So, you are a scientist?"

"Yes…" _and a lot more._

"What brings you to our fair city of New York? I saw you in that club, but you disappeared into thin air. I thought that only my sister could do that."

"Maybe you were seeing things…" she replied carefully keeping track of the floor numbers.

"I hardly doubt that. You were there. I don't forget faces, especially not of someone looking like you do."

Her right eyebrow shot up and she eyed him dangerously.

"I would be flattered if I didn't know who you are and your reputation…" she bit of with a sneer.

"You wound me." his right hand went to his heart and he made a pouty face.

Sariel just had to laugh at that. _The things I have to do for the safety of the world…_ The bell ranged and the door opened at the lobby again.

"Yeah, well… We all have our little problems…" she smiled sardonically and exited the elevator, leaving Johnny staring after her.

"Wait, you never told me your name." He ran out of the elevator and she smiled at the old man from earlier.

"Sariel." She replied over her shoulder and strolled from the building, sensing his eyes following her exit.

* * *

Johnny was left standing in the lobby with a smirk on his face. This turned out to be a good day after all. He expected a lot to happen, but this wasn't even on his list. The moment he saw her, he knew he saw her before. Then he finally remembered and used all of his naturally good charm to get to her. He noticed some strange thing about her, but couldn't put his finger on it. The way she looked at him with those piercing ebony black eyes reminded him of that creature from yesterday. Really creepy. But that was only because her eyes were black, probably.

She was gorgeous, of what he was sure, but there was also something else about her. Her pale face was a big contrast to the impossible shade of black which grazed her long hair. All dressed in black with such appearance and twisted twinkle in her eyes, she appeared like she had fallen out of a Tim Burton movie.

And something was really off here. What are the chances that the same girl from last night came to have a chat with Reed next morning? Of course they exist, but they are very thin.

Suddenly his phone rang and he dig it out his pocket.

"Yes…" he answered the phone and went back to the elevator.

"We have a problem. Get back now!!" Ben growled from the other line and hang up.

* * *

**A/N:** And we are back… I am still on a break till the beginning of January. I am completely covered in snow, but happy nevertheless. Hope you all spent your holidays happy and well fed…

Liked it? Hated it? Do tell me… Or make a suggestion if you like. Nevertheless, share your opinion with me and review!


	4. Double trouble

**Chapter Four **

Johnny ran into the computer room as fast as he could and he noticed Ben just standing there and looking at the screen. It wasn't a regular screen. It went from one side of the room to the other and it was partially holographic. Which was the reason why Johnny suddenly had to squint as his eyes were attacked with dozens of blinking dots.

"What the hell is going on?" he ran to the main computer and looked at Ben's lost face.

"I don't know. It started blinking in warning. And beeping. But I silenced the damn beeping sound. Last time the program went this crazy were when it detected Silver Surfer." Ben looked at him and Johnny's blood suddenly ran cold.

Ben was right. The last time it ruined Reed and Sue's wedding, but that is beside the point. Johnny looked at the screen again and noticed that the energy levels were high. Higher than anything written on the scale and he frowned. How is that even possible? They defeated both Galactus and von Doom.

It was like the whole planet pulsated in one synchronized pulse emanating from some spots in the planet's core. Those spots… There was something about them, but Johnny couldn't figure out what exactly.

"Why are those spots on the map familiar to me?" Ben suddenly asked.

Johnny stared at the screen and Ben's question filled the holes in Johnny's questions.

"This is where we fought the Silver Surfer in London. Look… Like the hole is coming to life."

Ben's blue eyes widened as he remembered the events which took place five months ago. He knew how bad that went and how they failed to stop the creation of the hole, but saved the people from the London eye. Really, really bad turn of events.

"Not good. Get Reed on the phone." Ben ordered and Johnny pulled out his cellphone.

"Reed? Yeah, it's Johnny. Sorry for ruining your honeymoon, but you have to come home. Fast. We have a problem."

"I know. The energy levels from the holes. We are already on our way home." Reed piped out.

Johnny had to laugh on that. he must have had the portable program with him all the time. Smart man. Johnny had to give him that. Relief washed over him as he hanged up the phone.

"Situation is under control." Johnny breathed a sigh of relief, but frowned as he saw Ben still starring at the big screen in strange mix of stern concentration and panic.

"I don't think so…" Ben replied in even voice even as the hole located right her in New York suddenly exploded and energy burst out.

"Come on! Not fair!!!" Johnny whined and then heard a bipping sound from behind him.

Reed's scanner was blown up by Silver Surfer, but he fixed it so it was functional again. Not just functioning, it was bipping like crazy, warning them about danger. Just what kind of danger?? Johnny sighed and looked at Ben. What the hell are they suppose to do now?

Sariel wasn't sure what hit her, or did anything hit her at all, but she was on the floor, gaping at the ceiling above her. Everything was fine just three minutes ago then her headache started and she found herself on the floor. Last time something like this happened, it involved complete loss of memory and couple of holes in her upper body which healed thanks to her deadly vampire side. But it was still afternoon and night was far.

She raised herself and anchored on her elbows starring out the window. The sun was setting and she could feel Rider coming to life. Her whole body tingled with sensations way too familiar to her. Apparently, night wasn't so far away.

But what exactly knocked her on the floor?

Her cellphone ranged and she grabbed it, opening it and hissing at the other line.

"Did you feel that??" strangely familiar voice greeted her with harshness.

"I am on the floor with no recollection of actually ending up here so you tell me."

"Don't get snarky with me. The hole world is vibrating like a… Well, like a vibrator… What the hell am I going on about?? I am so loosing it…"

Sariel sighed and touched the root of her nose in vague attempt to prevent the oncoming headache. Why is he talking about vibrators? Oh, yeah… The holes are active for some reason.

"You know it would be a matter of time before they realize that they have safe passage to Earth? You want me to go and talk to the Fantastic Four?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Alright, but I am not responsible if things go too far and I turn." Sariel raised of the floor and took her leather jacket.

"No, no, no. No blazing, no setting things on fire. No freakish behaviour…" order was so firm and stern that Sariel just had to laugh.

Freakish behaviour? She doesn't have to burst into hellflames to behave freakishly. She is a vampire for the love of God.

"Are you barking mad? You think I have a remote control for this?? A guide book?" she sneered and was able to hear a puff of air from the other line.

"Then control it."

"Oh, yes. Control the demon of fire from Hell whose only purpose in life is to catch the trespassers without thinking about rules. Yeah, no problem." She grabbed the car keys and went out from the building already sensing the disappearing sun.

This was just not her day. And it will only get worse.

"Are you being sarcastic again?" the harsh voice was starring to annoy her. "Well, don't do that. Just hold it in for a little while. I don't think dr. Richards will even listen to you if they found out what you are. Remember they don't know what truly lies in the shadow."

"How can you be so sure he wont except my help with more enthusiasm if he knew what I am? Come on, he is made of rubber. Or like rubber. His wife can turn invisible and his brother-in-law can fly like a space shuttle around the city enveloped in flame. Not to mention his best friend is made of orange stone." She ran into the elevator and pushed the garage button.

"Yes, but you are different. For start you are not a human being. All of them are humans with few enhancements, while you are a different being. And second, your hellish abilities bring out the story about the sides of the world which are known to humans through holy books and legends. Heaven and Hell to them are places they created to explain the unexplainable. And now you will tell them it is all real."

The weight of his words struck Sariel like a cement wall. Bloody hell, he is right. Then she did more thinking and looked at her hand. It was already starting to get rosy and warmer. First sign of the power. She concentrated to calming the oncoming storm from within her. But it is so hard. It is not like the Spirit had any sense of logic in the whole situation. But she had a chance as she knew she wont change until she comes closer to the evil.

"You realize we will have to tell them eventually. They have to know what they are up against. And besides, they will find out what all of this is, but they wont know what it _really_ is. They might all get killed. " her footsteps echoed in the garage as she marched toward her car.

"Don't worry. When the right time comes…"

"Right…" she reached her car and looked upon the dark silver Aston Martin DBS.

She always found such irony in her being British and driving the car from the latest James Bond movie. It made her snicker every time. The occupation of said agent and lover boy wasn't far from her occupation. Well, except the whole lover boy part. She waved her head and grabbed the door handle.

"You know, fine. Have it your way. I don't vouch to not do anything fiery, but I will try." She replied and hang up the phone.

Putting the pedal to the metal, she sent the car screeching out of the garage and into the busy street of New York. The wave of energy hit her as soon as she drove through the street and there was one source. Aware of problems soon to take place and the darkness which indicated that the sun has gone from the horizon, she sped toward the Baxter Building. There was the source of attraction. She could feel it in the suddenly thick air. The way the air vibrated in welcoming rhythm and drawing attention to creatures feeding of that energy.

His sister starred at him with mild irritation. Her cheeks were rosy and darker from the sun, but the woman wasn't happy. Johnny tried to duck out of the way of her whining about another spoiled attempt of a honeymoon. But what did she expect? They weren't regular people anymore and she would find it easier if she just excepted it and went with the flow. At least, he was doing that. But then again, he is the happy-go-lucky sociopath, so what does he know?

The whining continued and Johnny just blanked out. Reed was fixing the problem and doing extensive research while Johnny listened to his sister and Ben sat at the table. Alicia was in the living room, taking a nap or something to relax herself.

"I don't understand this. I don't know where this energy comes from. It is everywhere at the same time, yet it has no direct source. It is like the source could be in the planet's core, in one of the layers, but at the same time, it isn't. I have never seen anything like this." Reed came out of his laboratory, wearing a heavy frown on his face.

Johnny eyed him and wasn't sure if this is good news or bad news. If Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic, doesn't know what the hell is going on, then they are royally fucked.

"Then what are we suppose to do? Will this have bigger consequences?" Ben strolled toward them and looked at the scientist.

"I don't know that either. But if this energy keeps on bubbling, then it will have to eventually blown up somewhere. At this very moment the highest concentration is here. In our city." Reed looked defeated.

"Where exactly? Maybe if we go to the epicentre…" Sue asked and strolled toward Reed.

"Well… Let me check." Reed pressed some buttons on his palmer and it suddenly started beeping.

"Oh, my God… This is impossible." Reed stared at the palmer in wide shock.

"I strongly advise you to shut down that device. It draws the energy." A voice came from the darker side of the room.

All four heads snapped toward the source, barely picking out a dark form in the shade, only one head slightly recognizing the voice. Johnny stood from his chair and narrowed his eyes. Yes, the form was obviously a female.

"Excuse me?" Reed piped out and looked at the palmer.

"It is the epicentre of the highest level of energy in the town, isn't it? It says right there on your palmer."

Dark figure stepped into the small light and ran a hand thru her coal black hair. Her pale face was complete opposite to the ebony darkness of her hair and clothes. But nothing was as dark as her eyes were. Johnny knew who she was and suddenly he moved toward her, drawn like a moth to fire. Which was very ironic since he is the fire.

"Sariel? What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"It is not like you have good security. You might want to check up on that particular thing." She said in even voice as her head suddenly snapped up and Johnny could swear he saw her sniffing the air.

"What are you talking about? How did you know that the source is here?" Reed stepped into the conversation and the woman just turned her head wearing a bored expression on her face.

"Because at the moment, this building is glowing like a Christmas tree on fire."

"But how can a machine be the source of that amount of energy?" Reed was now curious more than ever.

He looked at the readings and realised she was telling the truth. Now how was that possible? Who is this woman? Reed looked up and saw the woman starring at them like she waited for something. Hold on… Johnny called her Sariel. How does he now her? And why does that name rings a bell? He scrambled through his itinerary and looked at the fresh obligatory for Thursday. Meeting with Sariel Williams.

"Shut down the machine before something bad happens… Oh, bugger. Too late." She mumbled under her breath as her dark head bowed and she shook it.

Few seconds after. A tall figure walked into the room and eyed the residents with a sparkling sapphire eyes. Next to him was another tall figure holding something which was frantically moving, his eyes shinning with a red glow. As both of the strolled into light, the Fantastic Four was met with something they had never seen before. Actually, they saw it. But it was in a horror movie like _Exorcist_.

Big claws held Alicia Masters in a deadly grip while she tried to set herself free. Her eyes looked frighten as the tall figure hissed with fang like teeth and his red eyes blazed with unholy mirth. All for of the fantastic individuals froze as they gaped in horror. The tall one with sapphire eyes eyed them and laughed sardonically.

"Let her go…" Ben growled and moved forward only to be stopped by seemingly gentle alabaster hand.

His blue eyes found black eyes and he looked at the strange woman. She didn't look alright. Her skin suddenly became rosy and her eyes glowed with such familiar glow, it made Ben freeze.

"Baphometh, let her go." suddenly the woman ordered in very predatory voice and the newcomers looked at her.

"You are quick." Sapphire eyes narrowed as they looked at her back. "No, sorry. I can't do that."

Ben noticed how she breathed out a heavy sigh and lowered her hand. He noticed how her hand shook and how she fought for some kind of control. He also noticed how the room became more heated and looked at Johnny, ready to blaze in fire.

"Fire? I was born of it, little boy. Besides, if any of you so much as moves an item without previously touching…" sapphire eyes looked at Sue's concentrated look. "Well, lets just say… You wouldn't want to find out who is quicker."

Sue tried to threw something at them, but when she saw the look in his sapphire eyes, she knew how serious he is. Not to mention that she was too scared knowing they had no advantage in this situation. She looked at Johnny whose fire visibly died and he took a step toward her.

"What is going on?" Reed stepped toward in front of them, like any good leader shielding his soldiers, and eying the newcomers with icy stare.

"All Hell is breaking loose…" the woman said from behind him and one shot rang through the room, making all the present jump.

Reed turned around and saw the ebony eyed woman holding a gun with smoking barrel, pointed at the two men. Then he turned back to them and saw the one who held Alicia, falling to the floor with a bullet hole in his forehead.

"YOU…." Sapphire eyes flashed with anger.

He moved with supernatural speed and the gun went off again, only this time missing the target. The woman ducked out of the way of a round kick as he slammed into her. they both slammed into the ground and smashed the table.

Reed, Sue and Ben ran toward Alicia, pulling her away from the dead body, just in time to see it turning into ash and disappearing from their floor. All three of them blinked at the mirage and looked at the fight taking place next to the window.

Johnny stared at the two people fighting. It was a blur. They threw series of well trained martial kicks both defence and offence, but the man only managed to hit her in her arm. Even then she didn't stammered from the blow and the man looked like he can really throw a punch. Johnny never saw a fight like this and he watched every single martial art movie there is.

"What? No fire from you this time???" the man shouted and Johnny frowned.

The woman, Sariel, just sneered and threw a punch which knocked him several fight in the air. Johnny couldn't move. He wanted to, but he was frozen mostly due to the knowledge, or lack of the said, about what is going on.

Then something metal flew through the air and he saw Sariel backing away few steps and suddenly stammering.

Ben came to his side and saw that the woman now had a knife sticking out of her ribcage. But nothing happened. She raised her head and eerie blue glow shone from usually pitch black eyes.

"Now, that was just rude." She replied, pulling out the knife and in one swift move, sending it back in the direction of his head.

The knife flew right in his forehead, stabbing the skull and ending his existence with a soundless flop to the floor.

"Shut down the machine!!!" Sariel turned toward them, her eyes still blazing with blue fire and looking directly at Reed.

The predatory growl which emanated from her throat, reverberated through the suddenly too silent room. Her fangs prolonged and Ben gulped.

Reed at first didn't move. Then Ben smacked him and Reed grabbed the palmer. The machine made a beeping sound and it went silent. Then, all the spots on the screen died also. Reed knew this wasn't an accident.

"What are you?" Johnny broke the silence.

Sariel just smirked, her eyes flashing a mischievous glow, but nonetheless dangerous. She looked at Johnny.

"What do you think? Obviously a vampire." She piped out like she just said she liked the sea. "Never saw a vampire movie? And this was a demon. From Hell."

All four of them blinked in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Reed was the first to break the silence.

"Told you. All Hell is breaking loose. Am I speaking Chinese? I sure hope not."

"You can't be serious!" Ben hollered and then looked at her stern face expression.

Alright, she really didn't look like she isn't serious.

"So, you are Sariel the vampire, and you are here to warn us about the next end of the world. Nice. Catchy." Johnny laughed and sat in the chair.

"Johnny…" Sue hollered at him for the lack of seriousness considering the situation. "This can't be happening."

"Yeah, well, it is happening, so get over it. Just keep the machine turned off and nothing will happen. At least, for now. If you excuse me…" she replied, bitterness marking her tone of voice.

"You can't just burst in and expect us to what… Just let you go? You are not leaving until you explain what is going on." Reed went to stop her, but Johnny was faster.

His form stopped her from leaving and she sighed looking up at him. her eyes weren't eerie blue anymore and it looked like the wound didn't bother her at all.

"And what? You are going to stop me?" she sneered at Johnny, staring at him with arrogance.

Instead of a reply, his fist went up in flame. He actually counted on vampires being afraid of fire and all that lore. But she just lowered her gaze and huffed. Then the most crazy thing happened. The flames of his fist flew toward her, just lightly hovering above the sleeve of her jacket. Johnny blinked, trying to comprehend how is she attracting his fire when she moved away and continued walking toward the door.

"I will return. I just have to take care of something." She replied over her shoulder.

Johnny stared after her while Sue came to him and asked him if he is alright. He just kept starring at his fist. She attracted his fire. It was impossible and only one explanation for that.

His eyes grow wider as stared at the night sky. The realization was frightful. The possibility of her being that creature was close to none. Yet, it was a possibility. 

Sariel tried to keep away from blazing. She really did. The Spirit was hungry for vengeance, buts he kept him satisfied with killing those two morons. And the way she handled the situation with them… Really, really bad. _Give me demons, ghouls, werewolves, Hell… That I could handle, but humans… _

Everything was actually working. Until, Sparky decided to flame up. The look on his face when he noticed her body attracted his flame. Uh, priceless. No mistake, he already started filling up the blanks and he will figure out that the appearance of the new Rider is connected to the arrival of Sariel the vampire, as he nicely put.

_Humans… I mean really. How am I suppose to handle this? I am not a people person. Actually, not a human person. _

She strolled into the back alley and let go of the control she had over the Spirit. It enveloped her faster and in matter of seconds, she was in full blaze. Her confident stroll toward the street flamed the concrete beneath her feet. But before she could have even call her hellride, something slammed into her, throwing her to the ground.

Her obsidian eyes looked at the flaming inferno in front of her.

"So, you are back… I lost you the last time…"

Rider got up and glared at the Human Torch.

_"__You are not my target…"_ sepulchre voice spoke to him and underneath that layers of fire on his face, she saw a smirk.

This time she doubted he will give up, but she also doubted he will ever get up after a fight with the Rider. Yes, he was the Human Torch, but his fire was nowhere strong enough for Hellfire.

"I know who you are… I just don't know what you are…" he said the first part in a sing-sang voice.

Sariel lost control over the Rider as the Spirit's anger rose. It never liked interferences. Those who stand in his was will pay with their lives. But Sariel didn't want to be responsible for the death of Johnny Storm.

The Rider failed to answer his question. Verbally, anyway. A fiery fist slammed into Johnny's face and his head snapped back with the force of the blow.

_"__You are getting me angry…" _Rider spoke in warning and called for its ride.

The Rider strolled away from the Human Torch and marched down the street when he felt movement behind him. Rider moved with supernatural speed and grabbed the Human Torch by his neck. The pure strength of the Rider was too much for the mighty Human Torch. The fiery fist seemed to draw the fire out of him along with drawing his breath.

Soon, the flames died out and Rider was met with a struggling human. He fought to get free, but the Rider put more pressure and its fire got hotter. It raised Johnny a feet above the ground.

"No… Don't do this…" Johnny begged thru bared teeth.

_"__You wanted to confront me…" _Rider spoke with no hesitation.

Johnny Storm had nowhere to go now and he will be punish for meddling into Rider's business. Only one word escaped his lips as the oxygen escaped him.

**A/N: **Little cliff-hanger. Just for my fun and your torture. My Muse is a very bad person, I know...

Review, pretty please...


	5. Teardrop

**Chapter Five **

Time was of the essence. Humans always lacked that particular thing, but at this very moment, Johnny Storm lacked air. It was a surprise to him that he lasted this long without oxygen, but he had good lungs. The Rider didn't ease the deadly grip. Obsidian eyes stared at him with pure nothing. It was nothing… It was Hell… Johnny wasn't sure which was it.

The world started to flip around him and black spots clouded his vision. The grip still didn't fade as the Rider watch light tune off from his eyes. He felt extremely cold even though he was surrounded with fire. But no… It wasn't fire… It was something else. Something powerful and out of his knowledge of comprehending things around him.

The air… Johnny was loosing this battle. Was it even a battle with this creature?? Stupid. He thought he could fight it. The Rider warned him and he didn't listen. Now, look…

"Sariel…" the word rolled of his tongue in a harsh whisper because the hand around his throat didn't allow anything else to come through.

Johnny took a chance. He believed this really is that woman he met this afternoon and who barged into their own home and killed two… creatures. And saved Alicia's life when none of them could do it. He refused to believe that he was just infatuated with her good looks like he usually is around attractive women and that that was the reason he now begged her not kill him. Because that was it. With that one word he begged for his life. But not the hellish creature who was holding him. Johnny begged Sariel.

There was something about her. Even in this deadly fiery form, he recognized just a teardrop of her. He hoped he wasn't wrong. He put his life in her hands. If he was wrong, Johnny Storm wont live up to regret it.

The Spirit was out of her control. She fought to bring him back under her command and remove the hand from the man's throat. She tried to pull away, but the Spirit was stronger and he pushed her mind away. Pushing her into dark abyss where he spent his days of light and sun.

But Sariel Blaze wasn't a person who gives up that easily. She wouldn't be alive today if she does. Yes, she was Sariel _Blaze_, not Williams like she told the secretary. She was the daughter of Johnny Blaze, the stuntman and Ghost Rider. Who, though unknowingly, shared his curse with his child. But he managed to reign over him and by God, she will also.

But she found resistance strong as a cement wall when the Rider refused to let him go. it was pure miracle that the man even held up so long without oxygen. His flames died long ago. Spirit fought her again, not letting her win. Frustration bubbled out of her and she growled in her own mind. Or was it his?

Then one word slipped of Johnny's tongue and she was taken aback. It was a harsh whisper, barely said, but it held so much weight it almost made her stumble. The Rider found this amusing. How the human begged for his life.

Johnny's blue, already glassy eyes looked at her. Not the Rider, but her. He was putting so much hope that behind this flame was really the woman he met this afternoon, and it made Sariel fight harder.

_No, no, and bloody hell no!!!! I refuse to be a murderer!!!_ Her mind scream and she tried to resurface and just ease the grip, if she couldn't completely move the hand away.

_You are a murderer. You can't escape that._ Treacherous thoughts came flowing through her mind and she knew where they have came from.

_But innocent blood will never be on my hands!!!!_ Pure energy burst out of her part of mind and she was assaulted with images and feelings. But it weren't hers. It were Johnny's.

Loss of a mother. Loss of a father. His sister in pain after Reed let her walk away. The loose behaviour and stupid stunts Johnny pulled out during his teenage years and early twenties. Getting a job at Von Doom Enterprises. Going into space with the man who broke his sisters heart. The fear he felt when he saw that cloud coming at them. The sensation of being burned alive when the storm hit them. The fear of being burned alive while he snowboarded of the cliff. The exhilaration of realising he is powerful. Being caged like an wild animal for showing powers and using them in the wrong way. The pure confusion of not understanding what is going on. Victor's betrayal. Fight with him for the second time. Loss of his sister, the only family he has left, only four days sooner walking her down the aisle. Her coming back to life.

Sariel couldn't take it anymore and Rider wavered at the guilt free memories. This was the Penance Stare, she realized with horror, but it wont do nothing to him. He was innocent.

The flames died out and Spirit yelped in pain of being subdued again. Johnny fell to the floor and draw sharp breaths.

Her body quivered with lost power and she shook with coldness. This was her choice. She had been a hair's breath away from killing him and it will haunt her for the rest of her immortal life. She sighed heavily and allowed her legs to bring her down. She flopped unceremoniously on the floor and yelped in pain. It felt like her whole body was hyperactive. She suddenly felt the heavy gravity of the planet, all the smells surrounding her, only one standing out in the crowd of million.

Her head snapped up and she eyed the fallen man, desperately trying to draw breaths into his abused lungs. He held his throat and just laid there on the dirty ground. She looked at his form. A sign F4 shone from the left side of his chest of the blue suit he wore. She cringed.

_I almost killed a hero. A person who is doing good and saving people. It could have all been prevented if I dealt with all of this better. If I had told them. He wouldn't have come after me and almost get himself killed. _

Suddenly she felt small and vulnerable and her body worked on autopilot. She scooped away from him and sat against the wall, dragging her knees up to her chest. It was cold and the Spirit still fought for freedom of being unleashed. But Sariel was strong willed and scared out of her bones of what he might do this pissed off, so she kept him in control.

She wanted to escape from the scene of the crime, but she couldn't make herself move. Not being here when he comes to his senses and looks at her. She just kept listening to him breathing. Her ears picked up the beating of his heart and she audibly sighed. _He is alive._

She was so focused on the steady moving of his chest that's she haven't noticed his eyes opening and gazing upon her.

Sariel raised her eyes and looked at his blue eyes.

"I knew you were in there somewhere…" the voice was harsh and heavy, but it wasn't accusing.

She cringed and shook her head, denying the lack of accusing from his part. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve his look of understanding. Of understanding that she possess power she can't control and that it wasn't her fault or wish for gaining it.

She watched as he carefully raised his body and sat on the cold and wet ground. He winced as he swallowed and Sariel encircled her knees harder. Then she looked away because she couldn't stand that look on his face. She couldn't stand the knowledge that he was able to see through the hellfire and saw her.

When Sariel saw him moving toward her, she went into panic. She didn't know whether the Spirit would react or not. She just wanted to ran away, but her body refused to move. She hated it. Loosing control over her body. Over herself like this whole Rider thing makes her.

He must have noticed the panic in her eyes, so he stopped and raised his hand in usual sign of unthreatening action.

"I can't control it… Stay away." She ordered, but her voice was so shaky, she didn't even believe it.

"It is okay. I know." His harsh whisper made her head snap up and eye him with anger.

He saw determination in his eyes.

"I tried to kill you!! How can you be so mellow about it??"

"Because I know it wasn't you. I don't know what that is, but I know it isn't you." He looked up at her and tried to move when she made another sound of protest.

"You should come with me back to the Baxter Building. You look worn out." He spoke in gentle voice, which turned out more of a raspy mumbling due to the dull pain in his throat.

"I can't… It is still night outside and the power can still be unleashed. This is just the deep breath before the plunge. I don't think I will be able to hold the Spirit in." she started mumbling, not sure whether she was mumbling to herself or to him.

"What spirit?"

"Spirit of Vengeance. The demon of Hellfire. Devil's own bounty hunter. A Rider."

Then she heard a vague sound of a motor engine and felt the blow of the wind. Human scent and gas was carried through the wind and she knew someone was coming. Five seconds later the alley was closed with two SUV-s parking and blocking the way in and out. A helicopter flew high above their heads.

Sariel gazed upon the dark sky and she knew _they_ were here. Her body tensed as the Spirit realised that it is danger. But again, she was stronger. She inherited that strength from her father. That stubborn streak which made him turn against the Devil himself. She always suspected that passing the power of the Spirit to his children was the punishment for what he did. Devil, Mephistopheles, was one sadistic bastard, so she had little doubt about her theory.

Men wearing black military outfit came strolling toward them and Johnny moved, but a man with deep voce stopped him. his rigid posture and stern face, was in complete contrast to the quivering figure on the ground. Sariel knew it was her dear old boss coming to secure the situation.

"Mr. Storm, I advise you not to move. She needs to be put under control." Man's black eyes fell upon the figure next to Johnny and he looked with stern resolve at her.

She felt him moving toward her and lowering himself to her level. A gentle caress flickered upon her cheek and she raised her weary head to him. She knew it. The sedative was in the hand held against his back and she just hissed at him..

"Just do it already."

Both of them knew that she was loosing the battle against the Spirit so he did it. A small peck on her neck and cold liquid ran through her veins. Her vision became blurry and she let herself fall into the abyss of nothingness. Peaceful and serene place where she was only Sariel. Free of her curse and burden. Before she closed her eyes, she saw blue eyes gazing upon her with confusion and worry.

It was incredible. Both miracle and something evil. Even though he could see the change in the obsidian eyes, he still wasn't sure about his decision. Then an unearthly growl tore from the Rider's mouth and it set him free. Johnny slumped to the ground desperately trying to find air. Everything hurt him. His throat, when he tried to swallow, and his lungs which were on fire.

But soon his breathing calmed and he was able to fully breath in and out. He was scared to check if she is still here. Before he collapsed on the ground, he saw the Rider loosing its form and Sariel coming into sight. She tore herself away from him and slumped to the ground. So when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find her fixedly starring at him. Ser eyes starred at the calming raise and fall of his chest.

Johnny was really glad that his little presumption was right, because he wouldn't be living at the moment. The look on her face when she gazed at him made him cringe. She reminded him of a little and lost girl so lost in this world. She was shivering from some unknown coldness. Probably, the loss of fire.

_I can't control it. Stay away._ Her movements made him stop, but his eyes were still determinate. He really knew that this is difficult to her.

_Don't push me away._ He begged her with his eyes, but her resolve was strong as his was. Maybe even stronger. She was scared of what she might do.

_I tried to kill you. How can you be so mellow about it?? _Her voice was a shadow of the strength and authority she usually had shinning from her, but anger was there. At least, he could pick it up.

_What are you? _He hoped she will tell him. _Let me help you. We can help you. _If Reed could create a machine which was able to turn them back into who they were once, then they could help her.

He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to help her. She looked so lost and broken. Then she mumbled out something about who she is. _Spirit of Vengeance? Demon of fire? Devil's own bounty hunter? Is she kidding with me?_

The moment was interrupted as men in black arrived. He didn't know who they are, but she knew and she wasn't moving. The pure lack of emotions and coldness from the man's eyes made him move back.

_She needs to be put under control. _The words rolled of the man's tongue as it were the most normal thing in the world, but to Johnny they were poison.

_She isn't an animal. _Johnny wanted to shout, but thought better of it. He already gotten himself into trouble today for being reckless.

She was so pliant and cooperative as the man come to her and got her attention. Her stern voice reverberated through Johnny's mind even as she slumped against the ground, gazing upon him before she closed her eyes.

Johnny's anger flared up. He eyed the man and was ready to get answers when the man moved. His hand went up and one man came to pick Sariel from the ground and carry her to the SUV.

"I know you have a lot of questions and trust me, we will answer it, but not now. She is something you don't understand." The man spoke to him.

But the problem was that Johnny actually partially understood what she is.

"Where are you taking her?" the harshness of his voice was lost as he gazed upon the man who carried Sariel away.

"Somewhere safe where the Spirit wont be able to raise again. At least until the next nightfall."

"Why night?" Johnny's head snapped back to the man.

"Because the night is the domain of the Hell Rider." 

"Where did he go???" soft female voice echoed in the silent living room.

"We don't know, Susie. But don't worry. He is a big boy, he can take care of himself." Ben spoke in a calm voice and her big blue eyes looked at him in desperation.

"The last time he went flying out of here, he almost got killed by the Silver Surfer! He tends to make harsh and illogical decisions."

"This time… It isn't the same. He isn't in much danger." Suddenly Alicia spoke, making all the heads turn toward her.

She laid cradled against Ben's side, still a bit taken by what happened. If Baxter Building wasn't a safe place where you are free of harm, then they had a big problem.

"What do you mean?" Sue asked and sat on the sofa opposite her.

"That creature… It was a demon. Both of them where. I could smell sulphur and decay. And that woman, she killed them. She is not just a vampire, she is a hunter."

"How do you know all this things??" Ben asked her and she just smiled cryptically.

"I already told you. My father was into that things. Occult and supernatural. And Ben… She smells like sulphur and decay, but also ash. Like Johnny."

Reed and Sue looked at Ben, while he stared at Alicia. They both realised that he knew something they didn't.

"You mean… Ash, like fire? She can't possibly be that Rider of yours. You said the Ghost Rider was a man and the creature Johnny and I ran into was female. You said two Riders can't exist." Ben spoke and sat up straight.

"What creature?" Reed and sue asked in the same time.

"The Ghost Rider. Devil's bounty hunter." Ben spoke offhandedly and Sue's eyes widened in shock.

"The Devil's bounty hunter? Ghost Rider?" Reed asked in incredulous tone. "Demons, devil's bounty hunters… This is even more unbelievable than the giant cloud threatening to suck all life from Earth."

"She is a Ghost Rider?" Sue asked trying to comprehend what just Ben said.

"No, she is a Hell Rider. Same thing, but in a different form." Deep and raspy voice spoke from behind them.

They all turned toward the voice just as Johnny strolled toward them. His face expression was tired and worn out, but his eyes sparkled with fire. Sue noticed the slight purple mark around his neck.

"What happened to you?" before she could even stop herself, she ran toward him and tried to see his neck.

"I am fine. I wasn't for a while, but now I am." He replied and sat on the couch.

"That is impossible, Johnny. There is already one Rider out there in the world. There couldn't possibly be two of them." Alicia spoke and Johnny blinked.

"Really? Then we have a problem. She might have a problem also. She is something which isn't suppose to exist." Johnny bit out and Sue wanted to smack him for being so stupid.

"You fought with the Rider." It wasn't a question, it was a fact and Johnny just looked at her. "And you almost got killed."

"Rider doesn't attack people who aren't his target unless… Unless, you didn't listen to his warning to back off. You are lucky to be alive. How come the Rider didn't kill you?" Alicia asked, worry marking her words.

"Sariel didn't kill me. The Rider would have, but she stopped him."

"What? Amazing." Alicia was stunned with his response. "She must a different kind of a Rider since she is a vampire. We overlooked that."

"How do you become a thing like that?" Sue asked.

"By selling our soul to the Devil." Alicia answered.

"Selling your soul to the Devil? You mean like, Robert Johnson legend?" Johnny suddenly asked, making Sue's and Reed's heads snap toward him.

"Who?" Sue asked.

"Robert Johnson was the greatest blues musicians. They called him the Grandfather of Rock-and-roll. He was the most obscure one, but his talent was unmistakable. He had great influence on rock played by Led Zeppelin, Rolling Stones, U2. The legend goes that he went to a crossroads and made a pact with the Devil to get this talent. If deals with Devil are really real, then I finally see the point in his songs." Johnny spoke to Sue and Reed.

"Yeah, great song like _Crossroads Blues_, _Black dog at my trail_… Amazing lyrics. Full of occult stuff." Ben added.

"But all of that can't be real." Reed spoke with hesitance, his scientist mind refusing to believe in such legends.

"Look, Reed, I know this is difficult for you to comprehend because it is something without physical evidence, but those things are real whether we believe they are or not." Alicia said and Reed just starred at her.

"Alright, so how do we handle his?" Sue asked looking at Alicia and Johnny who obviously knew a lot about this.

"I am not of a very much use in this. Apparently, my machine is the one causing all of this mess." Reed admitted in defeat and Sue put her hand on his shoulder.

"We have been through worst." She said assuring.

"But we haven't been through Hell." Johnny pointed out.

"I will call my father to see if he can help. Could you pass me my cell phone?" Alicia turned to Ben and he grabbed her purse.

Johnny leaned back in the couch and shook his head. Sue was now able to see the mark around his neck better. She cringed at it and looked at Reed instead. She knew Johnny was capable of taking care of himself, but she couldn't help worrying. He grown up so much this past three years. Yes, he is still the hot-headed boy who wants to explore everything dangerous and stupid, but he also became a man who knows his responsibilities.

"Yes… I know what I just said sounds farfetched, but, Dad… We were all there…" Sue heard Alicia talking and looked at her.

"But she killed two demons… Yes… Alright. Her name is Sariel Williams. Send us some information." She finished the phone call and smiled. "He was actually helpful. Even though he also thinks that this isn't the Rider, Ghost or Hell Rider. He thinks we must be mistaken."

"We will worry about identities tomorrow morning." Johnny said and stood up from the couch.

"Why tomorrow?" Reed asked in slight worry as to what is going on tomorrow.

"People who Sariel works for are coming to visit us." Johnny said as he looked at all the people present in the room.

**_Dallas, Texas_**

Tall Afro-American just finished his phone call and looked at the looming darkness at the hot Texan horizon. His beloved daughter called him in search for answers. But he couldn't give her the answers. Actually, he could, but wasn't allowed to.

The presence in his room made herself known as the figure slipped from the darkness. He gazed upon the dark haired man with bright green eyes and classy leather jacket. His figure was tall and lean and he didn't look like he aged a day since he last saw him.

"Hello…" the man drawled in Texan accent, showing his origin as he sat in the chair in front of the office table.

"She is in the States and racking havoc."

"I know, Richard. I can sense her." the man looked sad and worn out.

He knew this is probably draining him out. The girl didn't deserve what has been thrown at her, but some things are just meant to happen.

"Will you help her?" he asked the man sitting in his chair.

"Yes, I will." he responded in determination.

"So you are going to see her in New York?"

"No, I am going to calm the situation down before I go see her. I need to catch the ones who escaped this time and there are a lot of them. It will take a lot of pressure of her back."

"Alright…"

"You know, I haven't seen her since she was fifteen and she turned for the first time." Man spoke and his green eyes sparkled with sadness.

"It must have been a shock to her."

"Yes, it was. But I knew the Devil will eventually punish me for what I did years back. Carter warned me about the old son of a bitch."

"You made a choice… You didn't know that he will be this sadistic."

"I should have known that he will do something to her. That he will use her to cause me pain…"

"She is strong. Stubborn like you and more than capable of causing trouble. Even more than you. Besides, she is the good hands now."

Green eyes looked at him, demanding explanation. He smiled at him with shinning brightness.

"Don't worry… She is her father's daughter…"

The man's head snapped up and he gazed upon the night sky. The room temperature suddenly jumped. Green eyes shone with sudden fire and Richard wondered if she has her father's eyes. Or if she is anything like him.

"Time to go… No rest for the wicked." The man gave him a toothy grin as he raised from the chair and walked out of the door.

Richard ran to the window just in time to see the Harley Davidson coming to flaming life. Usual appearance of his friend's face was turned into skeleton head, his whole body going up in flames, except the part with clothes. The Ghost Rider sat on the bike and waved at him with his bony hand, ridding down the road in the search for the damned ones.

Richard smiled at the irony of his life. Once he was desperately trying to find if the legend of the Ghost Rider is true just to get two Riders on his hands.

**A/N: **Okay… So this time is no real cliff-hanger, because I have a lot of exams coming so the updates will be less frequent, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review. Please do.

I just wanted to thank_ full moon girly_ for her reviews and valuable opinions. They were more than helpful and I updated this faster just because of you, dear. Hope this was satisfying enough…

Read and review... It is very appreaciated.


	6. Before the dawn

**Chapter Six **

Johnny woke up and felt his head thumping with an uneven beat. It wasn't harmonic or fun. It was just throbbing and aching. He raised his body and looked at the sunlight coming through his big window. He felt strange and for some reason he couldn't remember what he did last night before he went to bed. He remembered the events which occurred in that dark alley and how…

HOLY SHIT!!!! She tried to kill him. Sariel… Ghost Rider.. Hell Rider… whatever the fucking hell she is... She almost choked him to death yesterday, shutting out his flame like it was nothing. He couldn't remember how the events played out after that besides coming to the building and listening to the story about the Ghost Rider.

So, she sold her soul to gain power. And it obviously backfired at her. He threw the blanket of him and marched out of his bed toward the living room. He slammed the door behind him and alerted others of his presence. His body was actually fuming and there was steam coming of his skin as he marched into the kitchen, meeting Ben's wide stare.

"She tried to kill me!!! And she shut out _my flame_!!! How dares she????" he waved his arm to emphasize the temper tantrum he was in.

Ben just dignified him with a snort and returned to reading the newspapers. Then Sue strolled in, concern on her face. For some odd reason, he felt embarrassment as he looked into his sisters eyes. What the hell is going on??

"Johnny, are you alright?"

"I think he came to his senses from yesterday. I have to say that I love this Johnny more than the emotional Johnny."

"What the…? Are you two out of your minds or something? Emotional?" Johnny yelled and both Ben and Sue could feel the temperature in the room escalating.

"You mean, you don't remember?" the tone of awe marked Sue's voice and Johnny just had to blink in confusion.

Then he understood. He doesn't remember what happened yesterday and as he tries to remember, only dread comes flowing up through his system. Vague images invaded his mind and he cringed at the flashback.

_"__Since when do you care, Tinkerbelle? She tried to kill you… She shot your flame out. You should be happy that you can ignite at all…" Ben said as he looked at him sternly._

_"__Because it wasn't her. She stopped him from killing him. The power she has… She isn't able to control it and she is all alone in this." he spoke with still raspy voice, but determinate nevertheless._

_"__Yeah, well… With power comes responsibility and besides, you should have known better than to go against something like that."_

_"__I know, but she is all alone…" Johnny looked at Ben with desperation and Ben gaped in awe. "Do you ever…?"_

_"__Do I ever what?" Ben asked him in suspicion._

_"__Ask yourself what if we gained this powers and were left alone like Victor did… That we might have ended up like he did…?"_

_Ben was speechless and looked like he was brain-dead. Or something close to that. He expected a lot from this kid, but this wasn't even on the top hundred list._

_Johnny returned to reality and gaped in shock at the two people starring at him in confusion. He said that… Holy God… Another flashback rasped him out of nowhere and he grabbed his head._

_"__Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital? Maybe the lack of oxygen damaged that little brain of yours. You are obviously not fine." Ben eyed the young man and Johnny laughed._

_"__I know… It is just… I am not sure, but I don't feel the need to blame her, because she isn't the guilty one. I saw her, Ben… I saw her within all that flame. And I felt like she knows how is to loose someone. Something… A part of herself… Like she knows how is to be marked with something as bad as being a freak."_

_Ben couldn't believe this was comin out of Johnny's mouth. If he haven't heard this and saw for himself, he wouldn't believe. It was surreal to say the least, but the pain in Johnny´ s eyes was real. Ben just wondered what might have drag it out to the surface._

_"__I can't believe you are saying this. Why are you saying this?" Ben asked suddenly and Johnny was silent._

_After admitting defeat and the lack of an answer, Ben went to stood up and leave the kid to his troubled personality. But then Johnny spoke._

_"__I almost lost her. Actually I did loose her, but she came back… For few minutes I was all alone in the world." The confession which came through a whisper, almost threw Ben on the floor._

_Ben knew the youngster loved his sister and that they were the only two people left of their family. Well, close one at least. But this open declaration of what happened few moths ago, made Ben rethink his sanity. Because he was sure he was hallucinating._

_"__She is alive and well…"_

_"__Yes, now. But she was dead…"_

_Just then Johnny heard movement behind him and saw his sister leaning on the doorway and starring at him with tears in her eyes._

Johnny propelled back and now he was the one starring at them with almost tears in his eyes. Not from pain or sorrow, but from the pure embarrassment and the throbbing headache behind his eyes. Yes, he loved his sister and he did feel like he said yesterday to Ben, but he was a man who doesn't show his weaknesses. He is Johnny _Human Torch_ Storm!!!!! And crying and wobbling like a whiny little bitch isn't something he does!!!!

His anger flamed up and his eyes got all fiery which threw back Ben and Sue. He knew exactly whose fault this was. That damn girl. Sariel….. She and her hellish second personality. She must have done something to him.

"She… Oh, when I get her…" Johnny's fists caught up in flame as he stomped out of the kitchen, leaving Ben and Sue in bewilderment.

"What was that…? He is getting weirder by the day… If that is even possible." Ben told Sue as she stared after her brother.

"He is right. Sariel is responsible for this. Go ask Alicia what all the powers the Ghost Rider has." Sue said in an even voice.

Ben noted how her eyes reflected hurt and sadness, but understanding also. She sighed and moved to the kitchen table, sitting and staring at her mug.

"You okay, Susie?" Ben strolled asked her from the counter where he sat.

"Yes, I am." She kept staring at her mug and Ben frowned.

"Then what is wrong?"

"Nothing." She sighed again. "And everything."

"You two are siblings. No doubt there." Ben huffed and smiled at her bewildered stare. "He was all emo yesterday, and today you are the one spilling your soul. To me. Both of you to me. I should have became a psychiatric, not a pilot."

"Then this wouldn't have happened to you."

"What?"

"You wouldn't be like this… I don't know what is wrong with me… It is just… Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if this hasn't happened to us." The glazed look made Ben move from the counter to sit across from her at the table.

"You wouldn't have your family. You wouldn't have Reed as your husband, you would be alone in a gold dungeon made by Victor. Your brother would probably get himself killed with all those stunts so he is better off flammable. And I wouldn't have you three and Alicia." Ben was more than serious.

She could see this in his eyes. She smiled a bright smile and shook her head.

"Two years ago I was the one naming all the positive sides of being like this."

"Just returning the favour."

Then someone marched in, cursing obscenities in his wake. Ben and Sue looked at Johnny who now wore dark blue sweater and jeans, no doubt that the suit was beneath his clothes.

"Where are you going?" Sue asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Settle some score…" the smile Johnny displayed was both predatory and scary.

"You can't go looking for them. In most cases, these secret societies are the one who find you…" Ben chirped out and Johnny eyed him darkly.

Knowing him, he wont back down without a good fight.

"Are you kidding with me? she almost killed me, turned me into a whiny little bitch and now I have a headache too." Johnny snarled and Ben sneered.

"You are just pissed she shut down your flame. The Human Torch got beaten by a hellish creature, even worse, a girl."

Johnny just huffed and turned on his heel, ignoring Ben. Which was weird to say the least. Ben expected a smart-ass comeback and actually felt awkward when none came.

"You do know that you can't get her??" Ben piped out, because he knew Johnny is still in the hallway.

Probably looking for his keys or something. He could hear him shuffle around. Then a blonde head emerged from behind the doorway. The snarky smirk he had on made Ben roll his eyes.

"I always get the girl."

"Help us God."

Ben just shook his head and Sue looked at him in frustration. Probably wondering when he intends to grow up.

Sue eyed Ben and he rose on instinct.

"I'll watch out for him." Ben went after him.

It was before the dawn. Just the time before the night gave her place to day. Balanced exchange. After every night comes day and after every day comes night. Fair exchange. But for her, before the dawn was the time where she can find the duality of who she is. During the day she was a person who fought against the forces of evil, but at night she was a force of dark to be reckoned with.

Before the dawn was the time when she could feel the dark power fading and her control returning. But this time it was different. She already gained the control during the night, so she just laid in the bed they put her with her eyes closed, pretending to sleep. No need to alarm the people who watched her condition. The drug worked for a good while, but her blood processed it and turned it into helpless fluid. Two hours, that is how long they could drug her and keep her under the power of drug. Of course, with others of her specie was different so she blamed the Spirit for having the ability to adapt so fast and get it through her system.

And as she laid there, she was thinking about all the things that happened. The events and images came back to her and her mind cleared so she could think about it.

It was so stupid of her. She wondered how much damage she caused to the poor man. There were serious consequences of having the Penance stare performed on you. It was the Rider's strongest and most affective ability. When in close combat, he locks eyes with his victim and makes them feel every pain that individual has ever inflicted on anyone in their lifetime. It burns the soul and turns people into comatose state. Vegetables.

But this was the first time the Penance stare was used on an individual who had no innocent blood on his hands. The memories. His memories. She was right. This will haunt her for the rest of her existence. She could only pray that the consequences weren't too bad. then again, she couldn't help but to think he got was he deserved. She warned him. Both her and the Rider warned him. Why didn't he listen?

"Sariel…" a voice came from the door and she refused to acknowledge it. "I know you are awake."

The voice wasn't harsh as usual, it was only stern and made her turn toward the source and opening her eyes. Everything was covered in gloomy darkness, but she could see the glimpses.

"I need to know what you did."

"Besides almost killing a person? Nothing much." She growled from the bed and grabbed the sheets.

What is the point in justifying all she did?

"Sariel…" warning rang through his voice. "He didn't look fine…"

Sariel inwardly cringed at the assumption. What if the consequences are permanent?

"He was almost choked… Give him some slack." She turned the conversation to a more snarky tone like she always does, but this man knew her well.

"You used the Penance stare, didn't you?" the accusation was evident in his voice and it made her sigh.

The silence from her part answered his question and he shook his head.

"I knew something was off with him."

"What do you mean?" she was genuinely curious now.

She never really put much faith into human perception and interpretation of things, but some times, they strike a golden deal and get something better than her kind.

"He was way too… Concerned about you and what we did to you. You could almost see how much he wanted you safe and protected. And that isn't a rational way of responding for a person in his situation."

Exactly what she was thinking about. So she was right. It did leave consequences. Her curiosity made her get out of the bed and turn on the light. After few moments, her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked up at the older man standing at the doorway. His dark hair was mixed with grey strands, first sign of older age. She find it very interesting. To actually see the time having an effect on a being. Vampires never aged and they were immortal.

"I suppose you are going to see them now." She said as she lowered her hands to her knees.

"Yes, but I don't think it is such a good idea for you to come too."

Reasonable and logical assumption. She really should listen him. Accept his logical assumption and just return to the bed. She nodded while her mind conveyed a plan.

"Get some more rest." The man said to her and her eyes sparkled with unseen mirth.

Johnny sat at the counter in the bar, drinking his coffee. Pouting and sulking. That was how Ben found him. And he just had to laugh. The biggest hot shot in town, probably in the whole state, and he is in a bar, sulking over a lost battle.

Ben just finished a conversation with Reed who was desperately trying to find what is it in his new machine that has this effect on those holes. Reed looked tired and frustrated and Ben knew it is a matter of time before he stretches himself too thin. He left after Sue went to the laboratory.

"Well, now… This is not how one obnoxious, playboy-hero should behave." Ben remarked as he eyed him.

"Just relaxing here, nothing more."

"Right…" Ben said and greeted Ernie, the bartender, who just nodded at him.

"Don't, just don't… Don't even mention it. It wasn't me… I was delirious." Johnny waved his hand at the big man and Ben had to chuckle.

"Hey, kid. Not gonna do it. I'm just here because your sister is worried. A lot. About you and Reed. And this holes. She does worry a lot."

This was first. Johnny Storm looked embarrassed. His head was bowed and he just stared at his mug.

"Oh, if I only knew I'm gonna cause this much trouble… I would have told something sooner."

Ben turned around to see who the stranger was and was immediately met with blazing ebony eyes. it was only obvious now when she told them she was a walking undead. The pale face, the sharper fangs and the blackness which surrounded her. His eyes then flew to Johnny, who visibly tensed. His form was rigid and he was ready to breathe fire like a pissed off dragon.

Then Johnny turned around and leaned on the counter, eying the raven haired girl. It was daytime so she wont turn into a hellish rider or whatever she is, so he was safe to give her his piece of mind. He looked at her posture and sighed.

"We can't all be perfect." He drawled out in bitter tone.

"So, you are Sariel. Nice. Vampire, you say. Bitten by Dracula?" Ben intervened since he saw Johnny trying to find control and not shooting a fire ball at her.

The only positive thing was that the bar was almost empty since it was still early in the morning.

"I was born a vampire." Ben nodded at the simplicity of her answer.

"You must have had a very interesting childhood."

"It wasn't bad." she said and moved toward the counter.

Ben noticed how Ernie looked at her and then looked back at him. He obviously heard the part about the vampires so no wonder the guy stared in confusion.

"Care to explain what is going on?" Ben tried to be the voice of reason in this particular situation and it annoyed him to no end.

Johnny was ready to burst in flames, Ernie looked at Sariel as if she will jump across the counter and bite his head off, and Sariel wasn't helpful at all.

"Why aren't you at the Baxter Building? The head of the society will come to you and explain."

"What society?" Ben looked at her.

"Secret hunting society. I know how it sounds, but it isn't what you think it is. You should really go back and listen to his great talk…" the bitterness was obvious in her voice as she leaned her elbows on the counter.

"How did you find us?" Johnny suddenly asked.

"By your scent."

Ben and Johnny blinked. Okay… Talk about weird.

"Vampires have strong sense of smell. Stronger than dogs and once they get someones scent, they can find him anywhere. Not on the other continents, of course…" she elaborated.

"Okay… You are weird, you know that?" Ben said to her ands he just shrugged.

"And crazy. She sold her soul to the Devil!" Johnny bit out and eyed her darkly.

"I didn't. As you can obviously see, I am not a regular Ghost Rider." unlike Johnny, Sariel was calm and relaxed.

"Sorry, I was kinda busy… You stole my breath away." Johnny growled through a forced smile.

"Here we go…" Ben said under his breath and Johnny stood up and planted himself in front of her.

"You have been warned. Not my problem if you are incapable of listening." She said and her head snapped up.

"You being a homicidal maniac isn't my problem also."

"Fine, you know what… I apologize for trying to kill you, but it is not like I have a switch for this power like you do!!!"

Ben could see her eyes blazing with danger and he sighed as he saw the matching glare in Johnny's eyes. This will be funny. Ben highly doubted that this girl is evil, maybe a little problematic and morally challenged. And he believed that she wanted to help. It was just that this whole situation is so… surreal that everything was turned up side down. Reed was no doubt in a lot of confusion with this reappearing demons and Hell creatures. But Johnny as usual was all _shoot first, ask questions later. _

"I don't want your apology. I want an explanation. What the hell did you do to me?" Johnny snarled and Sariel straightened herself.

"It was the Penance stare. What were the side-effects?" she asked obviously too curious to indulge him with a good fight.

"He was all mushy and emotional. The Penance stare? Yeah, he does have a lot to penance about." Ben invaded the conversation.

Johnny eyed him with a murderous glare and Sariel just sneered.

"Is something funny?" Johnny asked her.

"Not funny, interesting." She said and Ben tried not to laugh.

"You find killing people interesting? Good to know." Johnny huffed.

"Cut the drama, princess. It saved your life. You are alive and breathing because I used the Penance stare." Sariel smiled a snarky smile.

Ben really hoped all hell wont break loose. It seems to be the theme of the week. This girl was pushing her luck here, and kid wont put up with this any longer.

"Admit it, Sparky. You are pissed off because Hell Rider beat you in your own game. Get over it. We have bigger problems to take care off than your flaming ego. Like the holes which that Silver Surfer made. Do you know what is going on? Has dr. Richards found something?"

Ben laughed and tried to hide it with a cough as Sariel turned her attention toward him. Johnny looked like he was struck with a lightning. His eyes went wide as she started ignoring him. Sparky? Princess? There is gonna be hell to pay for this. Ben already noticed the steam coming off of Johnny and Ernie eyed him dangerously. The man obviously didn't want his place going up in flames. Who could blame him?

"No, Reed hasn't found anything to explain why this holes are suddenly coming to life. You look like you know." Ben saw Johnny pissed as a raging dragon before but this was something newer.

"The holes are creating some sort of a energy field which draws all supernatural creatures towards it. It also creates some sort of passages from Hell. We have a serious problem on our hands."

"What?" Ben blinked.

This was nothing like he expected.

"There are creatures escaping Hell?" Johnny asked in awe. "Like from the real Hell? The one from the Bible?"

"Hell, Underworld, Hades, Tartarus, Pit of damnation, Black hole. Whatever you like to call, it is real. Every religion and mythology has it and now we have a big problem." She looked at him and saw that he wasn't so angry anymore.

Ben sighed knowing that he must have put it aside. For awhile.

"How do you plan to fix it?" Johnny asked her.

"That is why we need to go back to your residence. You help us, we help you. We will work this out together." Black eyes glared at Johnny with stern determination. "Got any problem with that?"

What was he suppose to say? Yes, I have a problem with you? Who will save the world then?

**A/N:** I am not so impressed or happy with this chapter. I rewritten it couple of times and it finally sounds logical and in the character. As much as it can be. Next chapter involves full explanation of the situation so sorry if this was confusing.

Share your opinions with me so I know how I am doing...


	7. Within temptation

**Chapter Seven **

He should have said no. He really should have. To hell with her and the damn secret society. What is this? The Da Vinci code? The nerve she had. Oh, he just wanted to prove that he is… Well, better for start. That snarky sneer her lips naturally curved up into… That was his mark!!! He was the hothead, obnoxious, snarky playboy in here!!!! And look now. Reed is fussing about her and the society, Ben is actually intrigued by her, and even Sue laughs at her stupid remarks. He was the one who suppose to make those wise-ass remarks while Sue usually tells him just to shut up.

Johnny was beyond pissed. This was stupid. He is behaving like a little child deprived of attention, but that was actually happening. All eyes were upon the new flaming hunter. Sariel Williams…. Yes, that vampire Hell Rider working for a secret society. Somebody should write a book about her life. It would make a very nice movie.

So what? He liked to be in the centre of attention. Especially now when he became the Human Torch. He is a goddamn hero and he should get some respect around here. Not just be forgotten the moment something new and flashy comes around. He frowned at his sister as she smiled again at the vampire and shook her head. _Uh, Sariel you are sooo funny… _Yes, he was a little bitter kid who lost all the attention. SO WHAT???

Johnny glared at his family. They were all just mesmerized by the newcomer. And he could see why. The way she moved, the way she talked… It was all so planned ahead and elegant. He had no doubt that she is capable of manipulating and convincing people around her into doing anything. He saw few movies where people were like that. Usually, they were either con-artists or thieves. She would fit perfectly into Danny Ocean's team.

She was so smooth and slick like a snake. The man standing next to her couldn't compare to her, but he was close. The way he kissed madam Richards and miss Masters hands and bowed to them was so damn aristocratic and fake, that Johnny wanted to puke. Ben just glared at Johnny and said he should behave._ They are just tryin´ to be nice. _

Johnny mumbled a suggestion what Ben can do with himself under his breath, vaguely aware that Ben heard him.

"What's wrong?" Sue suddenly appeared next to him and asked him with concern in her blue eyes.

"Nothing." Johnny mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Then why are you here and not there with us?"

"Not in the mood. Tired." He abruptly spoke and Sue looked at him in confusion.

Johnny thought she wont buy it, and she probably didn't, but she left him alone. He knew she is just here because he is sulking and pouting and as his sister, she is obligated to find a reason why. He raised his head to watch her return to the laboratory and stare at the wide screen where Reed and that man tried to figure out how to revert the energy levels.

Yes, those two finally found the reason for all hell breaking loose. Pun intended. It seems that Silver Surfer disturbed the natural flow of energy within the core with creating the holes. Well, yeah it is logical. Holes that size ought to leave some consequences on the planet. The problem was in the Reed's machine. He created it so he can track the Silver Surfer, but he made it so it transmits energetic frequency which actually attracts creatures of opposite energy. It is like an all-you-can-eat buffet to them.

Of course, it took quite a while to convince Reed that Hell exists. Johnny wasn't sure that Reed is still fully convinced. Nevertheless, they were all very much aware of the threat.

Johnny looked at the group and was met with Sariel´s gaze resting upon him. Her black eyes just stared at him, casually blinking. Johnny held her gaze as long as he could until Reed called up his attention and told him something. At first, he couldn't make out what Reed is blabbing.

"Are you with us?"

"Yes, I am. Why?" he asked him suspiciously, because Reed had that look in his eyes.

That look which makes him the know-it-all scientist he is. That look which annoys Johnny to no end because it makes him feel like a guney pig in an experiment.

"I asked you a question!" Reed said in his most stern voice.

That had as much use as getting a shot in his head. Johnny just blinked at his brother-in-law and smiled.

"Sorry, I was too busy being bored." Johnny could already hear a grunt from Sue.

Reed's head snapped back and he stared at him in shock. He blinked, not sure what to say. Reed was never good with people. Dead or living. But give him a machine to built and he would do it in matter of days.

"Johnny, this is serious. We have big problems. We need to get this under control before anybody gets seriously hurt." Sue spoke and Johnny fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"It always is, Sue. And we always handle it." Johnny replied and eyed both her and Reed with an annoying glance.

He could feel it. Her eyes on him. Considering what she is, she must be able to hear their conversation.

"We have to do something to help out. This is partially our fault… Well, mine anyway…" Reed spoke and Sue smiled at him.

"How could you have known? Besides, nothing is unfixable and as Johnny said… We always handle it."

"Yeah… Not your fault." Ben added.

Johnny sighed and nodded his head.

"What do you want me to do?"

Reed looked at him and thought about it for a minute.

"At the moment everything is still. Don't know what are we suppose to do."

"This is just the deep breath before the plunge. Darkness is arriving and we have to stop them." harsh British voice interrupted them and they all looked at the dark haired man.

"Dr. Salomon… I do realize that this kind of thing is possible, but are you sure the source of the shift is _Hell_?" Reed spoke and the man smiled.

Johnny vaguely remembered Dr. Salomon introducing himself to them. He was the head of the British branch of the secret society called Tenebrae. Apparently, Sariel was recruited into the society when they found out she is the new Rider. The mystery of how she became one still wasn't clarified. Johnny wondered what might have forced her to do something as drastic as selling her soul to the Devil. Do vampires even have a soul?

Who knows…

"Dr. Richards… I know your scientific mind has some issues with comprehending this kind of thing, but it is real. Real and touchable as anything else. It just works on different ways and laws. To tell you the truth, I was sceptic about telling you in the first place, but Sariel advised me against it. she said that your help would be fruitful and long lasted. We don't usually turn to humans for help, not even to peculiar ones as you all are, but desperate needs call desperate measures." Dr. Salomon spoke and looked at Sariel.

"If this goes public… Thousands of years of keeping the secret under the noses of public and dusting all the incidents under the rug will be ruined. This is the most well kept secret and we intend to keep it that way. With you or without you." Sariel spoke harshly and dr. Salomon looked at her with his dark eyes.

"Sariel…" he warned, but she waved her hand and came closer.

"No, they need to know the truth. What is the point of doing anything? This is real and upon us in matter of days. The last time we had a break through of this magnitude, we had to form an army to defeat them. We caused the bloody Inquisition. Nobody knew who to trust or who not to kill."

The Fantastic Four gaped at her in awe. Johnny shook his head and exhaled.

"This will be one hell of a mission."

"You find this amusing?" she asked him abruptly and his head swiftly raised.

His blue eyes glared at her while her face showed no emotion whatsoever. So perfectly still as if it was a sculpture. And it made Johnny lash out.

"Actually I do. I always wondered about those things. Are demons real…? Hm…"

"What?" she asked and Johnny smiled one of his flashy cocky smiles.

"Are angels then real also?"

All of them looked at him in awe. There was no doubt that they expected some stupid remark from him so this was a surprise. Sue blinked and cocked her head on one side as she thought about what he just said.

"They are real, but they are not among us." Dr. Salomon spoke.

"How come?" Sue asked.

"We have a different kind of angels among us." He answered and Johnny didn't miss the slight look he sent to Sariel.

Reed broke the conversation and exclaimed that they all should get ready for the nightfall. Get holy water and crosses… Johnny sighed and waved his head.

"I am going to watch some TV while you all come up with a plan."

He strolled away leaving them to their conversation. He heard dr. Salomon explaining to Reed that crosses wont help, but holy water wasn't a bad idea. Ben went toward Alicia's room.

Johnny strolled into the living room and was just about to turn on the TV when a voice spoke behind him. He almost jumped out of his, but he kept his calm.

"Nice place you all got here." her voice shown no antagonism and Johnny really should have kept it that way.

But he wouldn't be Johnny Storm if he didn't behave like an asshole once in a while. Just not to dissapoint anyone. He grinned a toothy grin and leaned on the upper side of the couch.

He watched her eyes look at him. Her gaze swept across his whole form as if she was studying him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you checking me out?" he asked through his smile.

"No. I am trying to figure out what is your problem with me." she didn't even flinch or paused to answer his question and he was taken aback.

"Beside you trying to kill me?"

"I am faster than you, aren't I?" she blurted out that question as if it just came to her mind.

Johnny stared at her in awe. Faster?? FASTER???

"No you are not!!!" he growled and straitened himself to his full height.

"Yes I am. When I am in my Rider form, obviously. Actually, I am faster than you even when I am in this form."

He shook his head in denial. How DARES she???

"No you are not!!!!" he growled again.

But then air swept around him and in a matter of seconds he found himself on the other side of the couch, flopping ungracefully on the floor. His chest suddenly hurt as if somebody smacked him. His eyes opened and he saw her leaning on the couch and looking at him with her eyes occasionally blinking.

"You see… Faster. Don't worry. Not your fault. Vampires are built for speed, stamina and strength." She said to him and he quickly rose to his feet.

_This is it!!!! I'm not putting up with this anymore!!!!_ His eyes narrowed to dark blue slits and she craned her head like a curious dog.

"First you are ogling me, then you punch me. Are you flirting with me?" he asked her with a shit eating grin on his face.

"I wasn't ogling you. The correct term is cold reading." She shook her head.

"Oh, come on… Admit you find me hot." he winked at her. "You don't have to deny it."

"When I tried to deny something like that? Sure you are hot." she replied simply and he was shocked at the display of sincerity.

He wasn't sure if she playing a trick on him or something else. Or if she really did found him hot. Her face light up in the most amazing smirk he ever saw on a female face.

"But I am hotter." she now winked at him and turned on her heal, leaving him speechless.

He didn't miss the sultry tone of her voice or the way her eyes twinkled with mischievousness. _Am I missing something here? Hotter than me?_ _Yes, she was a very attractive female and the perfection of her body was created for exploring, but to openly say such a thing… Hold on!!! She just… OH, THAT BITCH!!!!_

Johnny snapped and before he even knew what he was doing, his hand swept out and he sent a flaming ball in her direction. It hit her directly at the back of her head. The flames died out as her body absorbed it. It left her completely unharmed and still.

Johnny looked at her then back at his hand in obscure fascination. Was it an instinct of is he going insane? Probably both.

She slowly turned around and eyed him with sinister darkness in her eyes. Johnny could swore she hissed at him and it made him take a step back. Then a sardonic smile showed on her face and she laughed at him.

"Is this the best you can do?"

Yes, the challenge was there. It was tempting. The temptation was within his reach. So, of course he took the challenge. What was he suppose to do? Back off? It would have been a smart thing.

He threw another fire ball at her, but this time her hand shot out in a circular movement and caught it. He stared amazed at the fire now burning in her fist. She opened her hand and watched at the fire on her palm. Sariel smiled at him again and closed her fist, extinguishing the flame.

"But you… It's daytime… How?" he stuttered, cursing himself for actually doing that.

"Shadow… We are indoors." She replied simply.

The look of pure amazement on Johnny's face was priceless and it made her laugh again.

"Oh, don't torture your mind with this. Just accept it. We have different powers. You don't have to feel threatened by me. I don't crave attention like you do."

"What? You think I'm threatened by you…? Please!" he laughed at her and she craned her head.

"Really? Then why were you sulking like a four-year-old when all attention was focused on my companion and me?" she sneered.

Johnny gulped and looked at her. How did she noticed it?

"I wasn't sulking!!!"

"You are lying." a calm proclamation.

"I'm not." a yell.

"Yes, you are." a wicked sneer.

"No, I am not lying!!!" a bit louder yell.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" a laugh which echoed through the room and his ears.

"Don't laugh at me." a warning.

"Or what? You will make me life living hell?" a bitter sneer.

The reply caught up in his throat as he looked at her. He bit his lower lip and asked what he wanted to ask for a long time.

"Why did you do it?"

"I didn't. I was born like this." she replied calmly and looked at him.

Just a he was about to ask her how is that possible, Sue ran into the room and shouted that they have a problem. Theme of the day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sariel hurried after Johnny and Sue gazing upon the giant screen. Her eyes glared at the blinking spot somewhere in the state of New York. She frowned and looked at Reed who already started explaining the sudden burst of energy. Sariel wasn't sure whether it was the energy level that was alarming, or the simple fact that something is happening so soon and in broad daylight.

She sighed as her eyes roamed the imperfect surface or the screen, zooming in and picking out that the right spot is somewhere outside the city. She scanned her memories and remembered the graveyard which she visited not so long ago. Could it be…?

"Could you point the correct location of the energy?" Sariel asked Reed, abruptly interrupting him.

"Hm… Yes I can… Why?"

"Because if the location is a graveyard, we have nothing to worry about."

"Graveyard?" Sue asked, lookin at her in suspicion.

"Yes. The graveyard. Because demons and the damned can't set foot on the holy ground. Which means there is another force causing this." Sariel smiled and shook her head. "Which also means that we might get more help with this."

"Another force?" Reed asked in awe, clearly not happy about the addition in the equation.

"From the people who know about the Hell and their lovely occupants. Our society isn't the only one handling this at the moment. Other divisions and group have been summoned to help also. Not all of them are human, but all of them have something to do with supernatural." Sariel leaned on the counter.

"Which automatically means that this is one of the _Bloods_. Only they dare to get themselves involved in this without being called out." Dr. Salomon added.

Sariel looked at him when he mentioned the _Bloods_. It seems that the man finally accepted that she is right on this one. That they should learn the truth about all of this and understand how this works. It will cause them far less trouble. It could prevent them from unknowingly get into trouble. Like Johnny did earlier.

"The Bloods… This doesn't sound so sunny."

"A group of immortals who guard the force of the demonic Spirit of Vengeance. A really long story, and really bloody confusing. We still aren't sure on whose side are they. It is actually really complicated." Sariel remarked.

"Then we need to see whoever is causing this." Reed said and stood up from the chair where he sat and stared at the screen.

Sariel sighed. If only that was this easy.

"They wont talk to you. Any of you. They are not friendly. They chose to live as loners and out of the real world."

Dr. Salomon looked at her as she spoke and frowned.

"They will talk to you. They cannot say no to you. You are the Rider."

"Yeah, and if they don't listen to you, just threaten them with painful death. You are good at that. I will sent them the letter of recommendation." Johnny suddenly spoke and dr. Salomon turned toward him.

"Mr. Storm…" he began, but Sariel interrupted him when she marched toward them.

"He has a point. No time for subtleness." She smirked and left the room.

Dr. Salomon stared after her ands sighed heavily. She will never change.

As Sariel reached entered the dark garage, she called her bike. It came strolling down toward her still in its normal form. She smiled at the look of it and the fact that it responded so fast. Of course, power is power no matter what kind of power it is. She mounted the bike, putting black sunglasses on and speeding up the railway.

She sped into the busy street expertly avoiding the people around her. She sped down one of the avenues, and suddenly she felt air getting warmer around her. she smiled knowingly, not even needing to turn around and see what it was. No, she didn't need to do it, because the flaming creature flew to her and remained floating on her right.

"Wanna play, Johnny?" she hollered to him and he obviously laughed at her.

"Always." He yelled back.

Alright. Sariel knew this isn't the smartest thing to do and completely crazy, but she had to prove herself here. and show him that it is completely unnecessary to keep on challenging her. She is just different from him and she doesn't want to usurp his, she is sure rightful place.

So she grinned and sped up, leaving black marks on the street behind her. It was daytime so the bike remained normal, but there wasn't any law against revving it up a bit. She let the small amount of energy flew through her to the bike, using the fact that there was no direct sunlight. Cheating was her speciality.

So she cheated. Simple equation. Why complicating it when simplicity was good?

She went faster than him, already feeling the bad smell of burning tires. Wondering just how long will it last. She felt an energy burst on her right and noticed he sped up also, but not to his full speed. It wouldn't be fair without her active powers.

So all her cheating was useless if she couldn't use her Rider power and match him in speed. She swore under her breath and took the left turn on the highway out of the town. She felt gratitude for her perfect memory as she knew exactly how to get there.

Suddenly a loud hiss of wind swam above her and she raised her head to see Johnny flying right over her. he just waved at her and sped right ahead, winning their little game. She will never hear the end of this. she was more than sure about that.

As the bike swerved through the forest and the sunrays were hidden behind a hill, she felt the power rise up. Her mind at first screamed in panic, because she really didn't want to turn now. Panic was then replaced with pure adrenaline and somehow she felt control bubbling up first. It was no surprise. She ought to learn how to control the Rider eventually, just lie her father did. Must be the stubborn gene she inherited. Besides, she was a different type of Rider altogether.

Flames suddenly enveloped her and she sped ahead of him in one swift move. The street behind her enveloped in flames and she smiled.

Sariel spotted the graveyard and withdrew the flames, automatically feeling the speed leaving her mighty bike. She sighed at the loss of powers just to be splashed with a fiery tail as Johnny sped above her head.

"I WON!!!!" he yelled as he lowered himself on the ground.

He returned to his human form and she gazed upon his happy face and the way he moved his body in what must have been a victory dance.

"Excuse me…? I won." She corrected him and eyed his angry face expression.

"You stopped!!! I reached the graveyard after you stopped." The tantrum was back and Sariel sighed.

"Look more carefully where I stopped." She almost laughed.

His eyes flew around her and he gaped in shock. He must have realized she stopped directly at the graveyard's border. Actually, she parked at the entrance, not really wanting to enter it as a Rider if she had a choice.

"You parked at the entrance!" he actually sounded like a whiny little kid.

"And you lost. Ha! How splendid." She remarked and moved of the bike.

"You cheated." Johnny hissed, a little bedazzled by what he realized.

"A vampire!" she pointed both thumbs at herself and smiled. "What did you expect?"

"Really… Tsk, tsk…" he shook his head. "I really didn't expect that you would have to reduce to cheating to beat me."

Oh, the nerve. Sariel laughed and walked by him. She was really tempted to knocks his head off, but this wasn't so bad. She met more worse egos than his.

"Hold just there!!!" a shout rang through the air and both of them froze in their steps.

Sariel swept through the surroundings and saw an older man standing in the bushes, holding a rifle at them. This will be interesting.

"We are not the enemies." She yelled to the bushes and Johnny looked in that direction, not seeing anything.

"Right… As if…" the laughter reverberated through the graveyard and Sariel vaguely remembered it.

"We come in peace." Johnny piped out and Sariel looked at him, raising one eyebrow. "What? It is a try like any other!"

"You are not welcome here. Leave before you wont have a chance to walk away." The voice rang again and Sariel started to lose her patience.

"Just hear us out." Johnny said again.

But before Sariel or him could even move, a shot rang through the air, making all the crows fly away. A sinister warning vaguely soundin as I-told-you-so followed the fall of a body to the round. One fallen, one standing, but the man hoped this was a warning enough.

**A/N:** I am so evil, I know… I just couldn't resist. Maybe it is from all the studying…. Maybe I am finally loosing my sanity (what is left of it, anyway), but I just had to put this cliff-hanger at the end.

Hope you like it and wont kill me… Who got shot at and who was the one shooting at them?????? muahhahahaha

And I will be especially evil and reveal to you the title of the next chapter… Hand of sorrow….

So, review and share your worries with me…


	8. Hand of sorrow

**Chapter Eight **

It was a second. One bloody second. She expected a lot of things, but even she got surprised this time. The shot rang through the thick air like a thunder, but much quicker. She saw it coming at them and a decade of hard worn training and natural, instinctive reflexes moved her body without her even realising it. She reacted, but not nearly quick enough.

Her mind calculated enough to get him out of the way by pushing him with all her might. That surely wasn't painless. But it saved him from getting a bullet. Well, at least to his chest. Other parts were out of her control since the bullet whizzed between them.

Sariel looked around and her eyes zoomed on the man hiding in the bushes, ready to shoot some more. Demanding explanations and, truthfully pissed off because somebody opened fire at her, she stalked toward the man. She blurred swiftly and yanked the man out of the bushes by his collar. She snatched the rifle and broke it in two just by putting pressure with her left fist. The man widened his eyes and looked at her newly azure bright eyes.

"Talk fast." She growled in his face.

"What the hell are you??" he asked through his panting.

"Hell… Funny choice of words…" she smirked sardonically.

"Oh, shit. I almost shot the Rider…!!!!!" the man shrieked in horror.

"Yes, you did. I think you shot my friend over there. Not very nice of you…" she grabbed him tighter and yanked him closer to her. "Not nice at all."

The predatory nature she possessed was flared up by the simple scent of fear coming from this man. With all the knowledge about the darkness and evil, possessing al the protecting, they were still afraid of the big bad predator when it comes to their own life.

"Alright, just let me go. he wont be happy if you kill me."

"Who?" Sariel asked as she eyed the older man.

"Not important! Just let me go!"

"Excuse me???"

"Oh, NOOOO!!!" he suddenly shrieked and his eyes turned in his head in what must have been agonizing pain.

Sariel let him go and he fell on the ground, obviously dead, but till twitching from the pain. Sariel blinked.

"What the hell just happened?" she starred at the dead body.

_I didn't do anything. Right?_ She raised one eyebrow in wonder. _Nah…_ She shook her head and went to check upon Johnny.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she saw him sitting on the ground with annoyance written all over his face.

"Oh, I got shot." He said deadpanned, his voice condescending.

"Where?" she moved her body toward him, but he stopped her with an abrupt swift of his hand.

Johnny looked everywhere but at the inquiring gaze of the woman standing above him. Sariel looked at him as he sighed and mumbled out the answer.

"On my ass."

It was so silent and shocking that she unconsciously moved her head toward him to hear him. She wouldn't have even heard him if it weren't for her enhanced hearing.

"Come again?" Sariel blinked.

"Shut up!!! This is all your fault!!!!" he then shrieked at her with unnaturally high voice.

Sariel´s head snapped back at the outburst and she waved her head.

"What??? My fault?? Who is the idiot who keeps on following me around like a damaged puppy???" she snapped back, and he gave her what must have been the evil eye.

They were involved into a starring competition, neither gazes backing away. Then Johnny tried to move and he hissed from the pain.

"Damn it!!!"

"Come on… I'll get you back to the Baxter Building." Sariel moved toward him and grabbed his shoulder just to be faced with a blazing inferno coming from his body.

She backed away, not because she couldn't handle it, but to let him take care of this alone. Because that was what he wanted, right? Sariel starred at him and after a few minutes of painful getting up from the ground, he stood on two wobbly legs. There was no way he could fly back.

"You are losing a lot of blood. just let me get you back to your home and let Reed pull the bullet out of our ass…."

"WHAT??????????" he shrieked and Sariel winced at the high frequency. **"REED ISN'T COMING NEAR MY ASS!!!!"**

Here we go…

"Oh, fine then. Sue…" she only tried to be reasonable.

**"****EWWW, MY SISTER???? NO WAY!!!!"** he started waving his hands and considering he was barely standing on his two feet, this wont end well.

"Okay… I will get you to a hospital… Just calm down…" she went to grab him and steady him, but he jerked away from her and went falling on his, well injured ass.

Good thing Sariel had god reflexes so she caught his shoulders before he slammed right on his wounded ass, which caused all fire to extinguish. She was holding him and he grabbed her hands to keep himself from falling.

"Now will you let me help you?" she asked him, gradually puling him back up and steadying him.

"Fine." He grumbled out. "But I can't go to a hospital. Not ER anyway. A lot of bad publicity."

"Oh, my God… You people are so irritating. Fine, I will get you one of mine doctors to dig out the bullet. Is that fine, oh your royal Dumbness?" she grew more agitated than she wanted to show.

"Fine!" he growled.

"Fine!!!" she growled back and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Helping you walk to my bike. Is there a problem? I am positive you can't walk with your ass in that state."

He thought about it for a moment and then nodded, his face showing all sort of emotions which Sariel just couldn't name. He reluctantly moved his arm over her shoulder and went to lean on her when he looked at her again.

"What now?" she asked in annoyance not even looking at him.

"Are you sure I am not too heavy? You are small. I don't want us both ending up on the ground."

Sariel gave him what must have been the dirtiest, the most evil and the most deadly stare and she felt him tense. His whole body went rigid and she didn't doubt he was in great fear for his life.

"Don't worry." She bit out, greeting her teeth. "I am stronger than I look."

She didn't even know she possessed this amount of control until she actually resolved this without snapping his neck. _Small?? I'll give you small. Wenker. Who the hell he thinks he is???? I never get the bloody respect I deserve. Like I care what happens to his backend. _

He just shrugged and smirked at her, seeing how she was angry and ready to throttle him to the ground. His aching butt would be the least of his problem. Sariel smirked at him showing his self-preservation skills and not talking back. He just put half of his weight on her. And it actually worked. She could see surprise in his eyes when he felt that she was as stable as a monument.

He grunted every time he stepped on his right leg so Sariel came to a conclusion that the bullet was in the right part of his ass. Her arm grabbed his waist harder as he wobbled a bit across the upper side of the road. He completely leaned on her and Sariel had to shift all her weight on her other leg and back him up. It was no doubt funny to see them like this. And Sariel only now let herself see all the aspects of the situation. Johnny got shot. In his butt. She stifled a laugh threatening to bubble out of her for the sake of the peace they had.

So she just concentrated on the slow steps they were making toward her bike. Then he tensed again and Sariel´s head snapped toward him.

"Bike?" he asked in complete dread.

"Well, yeah." She looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world.

"He shot my ass." He said bluntly.

"We already covered that one." She bit back. "As you can obviously see, I am a Hell Rider, not a Hell Flyer. So this is the ride. Deal with it…"

"But… my butt."

"Oh, tragedy. Just get on it." she ordered and Johnny whined.

He started mumbling under his breath, and she completely ignored him. She helped him sit on the bike and he winced and grabbed the bike's seat.

"Just take slow breaths and try to calm down. The more you tense your muscles, the more it is painful." She said in a soothing tone and he nodded his head.

She was a bit surprised that he listened to her. Okay, she was really surprised. It was actually funny, but she kept her expression medical and professional.

Sariel decided that he was stable and she mounted the bike herself, getting in front of him. His hands immediately went around her waist as he tried not to fell off the bike.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"No…" he whined and grabbed her tighter.

She revered up the bike anyway making him hiss at the way bike swerved from the road. It was bumpy. Really bumpy. Sariel just smirked an evil smile and sped toward the highway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe him. Just flying away like that… The second time!!!! Is he completely insane??" Sue hollered in the laboratory, making Reed wince at the sharpness of her voice.

"Sweaty… He is a big boy. He can take care of himself. Besides, Sariel is with him…"

"That is what worries me… Last time she almost killed him." Sue proclaimed and eyed Reed with a stern glare.

"But that wont happen now. It's daylight outside. What could possibly go wrong?" Reed reasoned and Sue gave him a pointed look.

One of her dark blonde eyebrows rose and her lips tightened.

"Okay… I see your point. Just… We are not going to do anything…" Reed tried to find a correct expression, but it escaped him.

"Rash?" she offered.

"I was gonna say mildly insane, but we could use yours."

Sue then huffed and declared she is going to see where Alicia is. Reed smiled at her and waved after her. Good thing Alicia decided to move with all of them here. Sue now had a good friend to talk to and not worry so much.

Reed returned to his computer and starred at the readings which were normal. Well, as normal as they can get in a time like this. the holes were still pulsating, but it was just a slight vibration. Dr. Salomon soon joined him in the laboratory and eyed him with curiosity.

"Dr. Richards… Have you ever heard a story about how the angels fell out of God's grace?"

Reed looked at him and contemplated the answer.

"Well, the Bible says…"

"No, I am not talking about the Bible. It is a tale. Not a fairy tale, of course. You see, the most beautiful angel of all, the one who brings the Light, declared that he doesn't want to bow to humans and that he doesn't want to subdue completely to God. He spoke of free will and freedom to do what you want."

Reed blinked couple of times and shook his head.

"Lucifer, that was his name before he fell, created an army of angels who shared his opinion. To his luck, there were a lot of angels who shared his point of view. His greatest allies were the Watchers, so called Grigori. His greatest generals who remained on this plain since God banished them from Heaven for teaching humans the forbidden knowledge."

"Why are you telling me this? I don't…"

"Believe in this? I am just trying to prepare you, doctor." Dr. Salomon smiled at him with a mysterious smile. "Prepare your scientific mind."

"For what?" Reed really didn't understand what was the big deal about all of this.

He remembered all the horror movies from his childhood. Even those Sue made him watch at Halloween with her and Johnny. But all those things were just figments of imagination. Or based on lore and legend. Supernatural beings and forces are quite explainable by science.

"For darkness and evil. Unexplainable by science."

"Nothing is unexplainable."

"Really? What about vampirism, dr. Richards?"

"What about it? people in the past explained all the unknown illnesses with supernatural and evil explanations. Vampirism was another form of plague, tuberculoses or rabies." Reed said in certain tone.

"Well, you are right about the plague. And rabies. They are partially animals. But they are also possibly the next step in the human evolution. you become a vampire by being infected by a incurable virus called haemophagia. It changes the body. Though Sariel, for example, was born into vampirism like her parents. Purity of her bloodline exceeds the infected ones. That is scientifically explained, but her more vivid powers aren't."

"Well, it could be… Wait a minute. Vampires could be the next step in the human evolution??" Reed asked in outrage.

"Not just vampires, but all anthropomorphic creatures who posses the human genome combined with animal. The ferality of her and lycan race surpasses the rest. They are more perfected as they kinds went faster through evolution considering the mutations." Dr. Salomon explained and Reed starred at him.

this man who knew so much about the occult knew also a lot about the genetics. Strange theory. Evolution is always about mutation so why not? the four of them were also effected by a certain mutation changing their body and DNA. So really, why not? Reed was now more than curious.

"You see now. It is more complicated than you think, but it also magnificent in its own simplicity. If you look through the paleoanthropological research, humans are actually animals since they all had a common ancestor. But, though this is a fruitful conversation, it is not what I wanted to say to you." Dr. Salomon laughed that mysterious laugh again.

"Oh, yeah… Supernatural. Well, I saw a few movies…" Reed started and dr. Salomon laughed at loud.

"I am sorry for laughing, but… Movies? What _The Exorcist, The Shinning, Rosemary's baby, Frankenstein vs. Dracula_ or something similar?"

"Well… yes. That bad?" Reed piped out, somewhat embarrassed.

"Of course not, but those are only the movies."

"I know that." Reed said in his defence and dr. Salomon nodded his head.

"The real thing is a bit… Scarier. But not to worry. Sariel is here to handle all those worse cases or possessions and attacks. You can hunt down all those minions."

"Possessions? Minions?" Reed was in doubt now. "I am afraid to know what might be difficult cases."

"One of those Watchers, fallen angels I have been telling you about."

"Oh…"

"Yes, they must have crawled out to." Dr. Salomon sighed and shook his head. "This wont be easy at all."

"What wont be? What are we actually doing here? the holes stopped vibrating, meaning that Hell, is closed…"

"Yes, it is closed now! But it was opened and a lot of evil things ran out of it and we have to get them or back or killed them. either way, we have to hunt them down."

Reed sighed at what doctor said, thinking maybe this time the Fantastic Four got in a battle ahead of their ability.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny went through a lot of things in his young life. One of the biggest and most scary thing was the last journey into the space. Yes, it was scary because it was the first time he really got scared about dying. Funny… and ironic. Nevertheless. They all survived.

But this… Getting shot. So not good. If he only remembered to flame up, he might have melted the bullet. Though he never actually tried that.

Oh, the pain… In his ass, nevertheless. And driving on Sariel´s motorcycle wasn't something he will forget about soon. Pain made people weak. And ready to do stupid things. Johnny in his state of possible delirium from the painful ride and well, general pain in his backside, decided to distract himself somehow. He was a soldier long before he was a pilot. It was a requirement. And the first thing you learn in the military about pain is that you have to think about something else beside the pain.

So he did, what was possibly the stupidest thing in his life. It will bring giant repercussions on his capability of breathing and walking, and possibly reproducing in the future… But it was so worth of that few minutes of painless mind.

His hands tightened around Sariel´s waist and his head fell forward. His whole weight was now leaned on her back and he could feel her tense. She shifted against him, fortifying herself more so he wouldn't fell off. She must have thought he was getting dizzy from the blood loss. At least now he had a defence and a solid explanation for his behaviour.

He opened his eyes and lost focus, feeling his pain all over again. Not working. He closed his eyes again and breathed out to remain the loose feeling in his muscles as Sariel told him to do. He could feel every little move she made and all the tension in her body because he was pressed on her. That is where he got the idea.

His fist which were curled up, suddenly loosened and he placed them on her sides, feeling her ribcage under his fingers. That was the first time she tensed up, but she didn't make any move.

His next move was moving his head and nuzzling her head. It fell like a black waterfall down her back and it smelled of vanilla and something spicy, exotic. How come he never noticed she smelled good? As on instinct, the fingers on her each side started moving in circular motion and then Johnny felt her turning into a stony sculpture. He didn't care about that at this moment when all pain went out of the window.

Her hair was silky and her body was both firm and soothing to the touch. Yep, she was a woman. Now Johnny had no more doubts. He just smiled into her hair and breathed deeply.

"What are you doing?" he could feel the vibration of her growl on her back, against his cheek, and he hummed.

"Johnny, are you feeling me up???" she asked in incredulous tone.

"No…" he answered back.

She completely tensed because his fingers didn't stop their ministrations. She wiggled against his touch and caused his brain to propel back into the real world. The pain surged through him, for a moment making him dizzy.

"I can't believe you!" she didn't shriek.

No, that wasn't a shriek. It was a roar. A roar which could scare the shit even out of a lion. So brutally nonhuman it was downright scary.

"You are actually feeling me up? Have you gone mental?" she turned her head and looked at him.

Her shoulder blades moved and he had to move away from her. He was scared that she might hit him with her elbow.

"No, I'm not…" he blinked away the dizziness.

"Yes, you are. You are molesting me…" She sounded so offended, so disbelieving.

"It hurts less. Besides, you said that I had to loosen up…" he tried reason and logic.

Well, _his_ reason and logic.

"I never told you to loosen up by molesting me! I cannot believe this is happening." She was pissed off and he bowed his head.

"And just so you know… I am dropping you off to the Baxter Building. Letting them handle you." She said in an icy voice.

"No, no, no… You said you will get me to _your_ doctor. Come on, have mercy… I was delirious. I apologize for molesting you. I know it was a bad idea. Please…" he went into a begging mode and Johnny Storm never begged.

This was humiliating and totally unnecessary. He knew it was a bad idea, but he went and did it anyway. Now the pain was back and the possibility of Reed pulling the bullet out of his ass was more vivid than ever. He shivered at the mere image of it happening.

"You should have thought about that before you started molesting me… Using me to rid yourself of the pain… It even sounds disturbing." She shook her head in disappointment.

"I know…" Johnny whined. "But the pain…"

"I don't care about the pain, Johnny. I don't even care about you molesting me. I do care about your sense for using people for your own gain." She said as she returned her eyes to the road.

"You would have let me molest you if I only asked?" he sounded surprised.

He heard her breathing out a puff of air. He must have missed the point. Again.

"Of course not. But we could have talked and distract you from the pain. You know, I actually have more experience in medical area than you do. Being a vampire and a soldier." She sounded calm and stern.

"But…" he tried to make her see his reason, but even he now got the point.

"Yes, I know. You got shot in your butt. That is not a solid explanation for your behaviour. You are always like this. Always thinking first of yourself. Of course, now you are a known hero so you kinda got the whole sacrifice for the greater good concept, but not fully. I am scared to even ask what kind of a person you were before you became the Human Torch."

Oh, that was kinda hurtful. Her words hit him like an iron bar and he went silent. For the first time without a reply. Selfishness. That was always his greatest weakness. At least that was what Sue kept telling him. It never bothered him before. Not before he became who he is today, but apparently he had more growing up to do. Scary thought for some reason.

Truth always hurts. Suddenly he felt slightly ashamed.

"Johnny… You with me?" Sariel asked to snapped her fingers to bring him back.

He wanted to shout that she should hold the bike, when he noticed they stopped. She turned around and her black eyes looked at him.

"You alright?" she asked him again, those black eyes piercing through him.

"Yeah… Just help me get to the lobby and you can go. I am sure Reed could call somebody to do this." he waved his head.

"Reed? Why? My doctor will help." She sneered at him and his head shot up.

He looked at his surrounding and noticed that they were in front of a private house, somewhere in the suburb. She brought him to her doctor. Not to the Baxter Building like she told she would as a punishment for deliberately molesting her.

"You brought me here? You said you will ditch me at my place…!"

"Yeah, well… Getting your own brother-in-law to dig out the bullet out of your ass would be just wrong. A bit heavier punishment than I wanted to subdue you to." She smirked with an evil smirk.

His eyebrows went straight to his hairline in awe.

"Though that doesn't mean I wont make you suffer." She added.

"Hm??" he moved away in fear. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, shooting you in the other side of your ass…" she laughed out. "You know. Jesus did say turn the other cheek…"

Sariel snickered and stood up while Johnny starred in shock and disbelief.

"You wouldn't…" he piped out.

Would she? Hell yeah. She just raised one eyebrow.

"You would…" he went to get up and Sariel grabbed his shoulder to help him.

She helped him in the house earning a dark stare from an older looking man with dark blonde hair and snapping green eyes. Really dark glare.

**A/N: **Oh, my God. I never thought I will finish this chapter. My exams started on Monday. And this stayed unfinished for almost a week.

Hope it was funny enough.


	9. For the heart I once had

**Chapter Nine **

Darkness. It slowly crept across the city, dousing all the light and brightness of the busy city. It wont be long before all city gets covered in darkness and shadows. It was incredible to watch the vague exchange of night and day. The way sun set and the way darkness just came without a single drop of resistance. Because it is how it is. How it should be. Day comes after the night, and after the night day comes back again. A simple cycle.

Sariel stared at the simplicity of what transpired out of the big window. She blinked away the last rays of light and welcomed the darkness as she let her eyes adjust to their normal state. Darkness. Lack of light. Her musings flew toward more serious matters as she thought about what she will do next. She did feel needed here and found their acceptance of her presence quite refreshing, but she refused to relinquish in it.

No matter how much she pretended, she didn't belong here. Not in this world. She didn't quite belonged to the world of vampires anymore and it made her cringe. Her not so unique abilities denied her acceptance in any world, yet she was so desperately needed that they were all ready to pretend and blind themselves to what was in front of them.

Sariel glance at the deep blue sky in front of her and sighed. After this is all over, she will be nothing more than a bad memory. Nothing more than a person who brought chaos into the lives of Earth's heroes. She stole a glance at the sleeping figure on the couch. Thankfully, when they returned from the doctor, they found the apartment empty. Fantastic Four, or at least three members, went somewhere. She called dr. Salomon to check if they maybe went on a search for them, but he told her they have a lead and that they will be back in the morning.

So she dropped the fallen hero on the couch and let him sleep both the pills and the pain away. The familiar scent of humans seemed to stay with her as she gazed around the living room. Of course, they weren't aware of it, but when all of they scents combined, they smelled… Like family. Even though only two members were blood tied family. She smiled a vague smile at that and returned her gaze to, now cobalt blue sky. You couldn't see stars on the sky of New York because the lights were too bright, but she knew they were there. Just like they were there when the sun was up. They were always there. You just have to look. She smiled at the irony of her thoughts. _Not much different from the supernatural world. We are always there, but nobody looks hard enough to actually see us._

"Sariel…" a sudden whining brought her unceremoniously from her musing. "My ass is on fire!"

Her memories brought her to the situation they had earlier afternoon while she barged in with the gun shot hero. He was simply an impossible patient. Go figure.

_Sariel was not a happy camper today. Worrying about Johnny Storm's ass wasn't what she was here for. Nope. She was here to prevent those bloody holes from doing way too much trouble. And this was a distraction. Somewhat uncalled for, but it was a stupid distraction nonetheless. _

_But then again, it was a part of the mission. To keep them safe and away from harm. Yes, that will end up just fine. They are heroes. They are bound to get hit once in a while and this was no exception. So, this really wasn't her fault at all. She wasn't responsible for what happened, but she was responsible for his well-being, which automatically made her stick around to see if he is okay. To bring him home back to his family. _

_"__Oh, God… This hurts." Johnny moaned in pain and Sariel just raised one eyebrow._

_The cold metal table reflected the sun rays as Johnny lay on it, cracked up with pain killers and a towel across his strategic place. Sariel suppressed an annoying sigh because she was already sick of sighing. Yes, Johnny Storm was a full-blown idiot, but even he didn't deserve to get a bullet up his ass._

_"__Yes, of course it hurts…" Sariel really tried to be supportive here, but it just isn't in her nature to be sharing and caring._

_The leather sofa she has been sitting on, squeaked when she moved and tried to readjust on the small space where she sat for two hours already. Sariel heard small footsteps behind her, but she didn't even move._

_"__You will be fine, Johnny. I got the bullet out and cleaned the wound and now you just have to rest." The doctor strolled into his office and stared at the hero._

_"__But it hurts, Doc." Johnny whined from the table and Sariel suppressed the urge to roll her eyes._

_"__You are lucky he was aiming for your head." She simply said and Johnny's head snapped in her direction._

_"__But they shot my ass… How could have they aim for my head?" he was genuinely intrigued, but soon the wheels in his head started spinning right there before her eyes and he growled at her. "HEY!!!!"_

_The dark glare she received might have scared some messily human, but this was a born and bred vampire with hellish ability. Sariel just wasn't one hundred percent sure that Johnny knew that in his chemically induced delirium._

_"__It took you… Well, considering the head trauma, it is understandable…" Sariel snickered and Johnny huffed at her._

_It seems Vicodin still didn't kick in. He was still Johnny Storm. Bugger._

_"__Yes, anyway… Take him home and get him to a bed." The doctor ordered when Johnny started giggling._

_Yes, he was giggling like a little girl. Sariel couldn't believe her own eyes and ears. Her eyebrow twitched and she wanted to reach for her mobile phone with that lovely camera… What do they call this moments? Kodak moments or something similar?_

_"__Yes, Sariel, take me home and get me to a bed." He continued laughing and Sariel watched him in awe._

_His whole face sparkled with amusement and relaxation that Sariel didn't know what to think of it._

_"__You sure giving him Vicodin was the best idea? He is crazy as it is…" Sariel looked at the doctor._

_"__Yes, well… This is the normal response. At least he isn't in pain…" the doctor remarked and Sariel glanced at Johnny's waving hands._

_"__Or in the same room with us." _

_"__You brought him here in the middle of the day, on my day off… Be happy he is still alive." The doctor glared at her and shook his head._

_"__Okay, okay… God, you people are all so sensitive…" Sariel raised her hand in defense and smirked._

_"__Saaaariel… You have such a neat name… Who gave it to you? And, look… Sunshine…" he tried to get up, but Sariel hurried to stop him._

_"__Stay still. I don't need any more trauma, thank you very much." _

_"__Alright, he can go home now. Just don't give him too much Vicodin." The doctor said as he watched Johnny moving on the table, probably thinking that he is flying._

_"__Probably a good idea… The things I do for humanity…" she swore under her breath and left to get Johnny privacy to get dressed._

She really hoped that he will get better before the rest of the team gets back home.

"Yes, well… Suck it up!" she glared at him, but there was amusement in her eyes which he picked up.

"You finds this amusing? I got shot in my butt!!! My dear, precious butt!!!" he hollered back and Sariel sighed.

_He is back…_

"Okay, okay… Just relax and try to get some sleep." She tried reason even though she knew reason and Johnny Storm don't get along.

"You know what!!!! I am sick of you people!!!! You just came barging in our life with an excuse that you will help us safe the freaking planet from a wide mass destructing by a horde from Hell, almost killed me by choking me, getting me shot and now you are saying to me that I should relax and sleep???? Let me tell you, aint gonna happen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled back and the temperature in the room became impossibly hot.

Sariel just looked at him in boredom, patiently waiting for him to finish of his little temper tantrum. She just stared at him completely unimpressed and it set him of even more.

"Oh, you look bored." He teased and glared at the same time. "What I am not amusing enough???? Poor, poor vampire. Stuck with a boring human!"

She just raised an eyebrow thinking when all of this went wrong. One part of her cursed the stupid Council and their stupid plans and wishes which in their own stupidity fucked up her own plan which was brilliant. Yes, it was brilliant and it did not included the stupid things that happened so far. It was all just plain… well, stupid. She frowned at herself, not realising that Johnny's eyes were glued to her. The anger and resentment which were in his eyes, weren't anything new to her. Same old, same old. But as he raised himself on his two, not so steady legs, she also saw stone like determination.

"You are right. I am sorry." It rolled of her tongue in one fluid motion.

She wasn't sure anymore whether it was a real apology or she managed to convince herself in the reality of it as much as she did the people around her. Only moments later she saw a reaction bubbling out of him.

"What?"

Trust it to him to ask for repetition of something a vampire and a warrior of her rank says only once. And only for very special occasions. Oh, fine, she only says it when she needs something fixed quickly and when her more primal way wont get her far.

"You heard me. I don't like repeating myself." She growled back and his eyes widened in surprise.

"You are saying sorry? To me?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, well. This shouldn't have happened. We started off wrong and if we wont to fix all of this… I just want to be civil."

Johnny's eyes narrowed in suspicion and she saw then and there this didn't work.

"I would be flattered if I didn't know who you are and your reputation…" he sneered right back.

Her eyes narrowed as she remembered saying to him the same thing when he flirted with her in the elevator, obviously in the dark about who she really is. But she still couldn't help the evil sneer that rose from the corner of her lips.

"You do have a point."

He wanted to threw her out of the window or burn her off with his nova flame. She could see it in his eyes which suddenly turned from blazing blue to blazing orange. But they both knew she will survive it and it will only result in pissing her off.

The slight perspiration on his skin showed that he is already heating up which meant that the bullet wound and Vicodin didn't have a permanent affect on his organism. When she thought about, it was quite remarkable that he burnt down the affect of the pills which are considered a high opiate. And that his pain already subsides far enough for him to be able to stand.

Curiosity bubbled inside of her and her scientific nature replaced the rigid mind of a soldier. She checked his heartbeat, temperature, breathing and scent in only one look at him. His pupils were dilated but it was from anger and sudden burst of adrenaline, not pain or drugs. She blinked at him and cocked her head studying him more thoroughly. The heat he was emanating was strong yet stable. Well, he did get this powers, what, three years ago? She already knew that Ben was the best accommodated member of the four. Sue was greatly affected with her emotions and the powers probably put more strain on her body that to others. Reed is a pragmatic person and he probably adopted to it faster making it only a mere sideway thing.

But Johnny here was neither uncontrollable or completely stable. His powers where the strongest. With little practice he can become an amazing pyrokinetic.

When she raised her eyes to his, she saw confusion and suspicion. His blue eyes gaped at her and she moved.

Her whole body went into predator mode as she slowly glided toward him in sure and fluid steps. His eyes watched her in awe and she noticed his eyes widening.

Her eyes narrowed as she felt a heat wave emanating from him. it would have scorched any other being, but not her. The Rider deep inside of her saw this a challenge, but she tamed the wild beast and just gazed upon the pyrokinetic in front of her. as she approached him slowly, she noticed the slight change in the heat. Could it be a subconscious defence mechanism? She pondered awhile about it as she remembered the stories about their first appearance in public. Problems on the bridge and four people with amazing abilities. They couldn't have known what was going on, but their instinct told them to move and save people.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he spoke out in shaky voice, then he cleared his throat.

Obviously embarrassed that he sounded so weak… And scared. Who could blame him? The Rider did almost end his life.

"Like what?" she asked in even tone.

As she spoke, she came as closely to him as she could without actually coming into contact with him. His eyes looked at her in awe, but he made no move of retreat. Then Sariel saw it. Curiosity.

"This is interesting." She remarked as she moved around him trying to see whether the heat worked both ways.

If his back where as strong as front? She frowned as he didn't allow her to get behind him as she circled him. Of, course, who would in their sane mind let a predator come behind you? After they made two full circles, she decided a new approach was needed.

"Your powers are strong." She said as they stopped in one single step and she was addressing him face to face again.

"Of course they are."

"It is not what I mean."

"What did you mean?"

"That you are stronger and capable of more things than you think." She smiled sardonically at the awe in his eyes.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. You are a strong pyrokinetic and unfortunately you are under assumption that flying and shooting fire balls are the only things you can do."

Oh, look there it was. Blue eyes widened again in curiosity towards the devilish predator in front of him. She blinked away the heat wave and noticed he wasn't even aware he was heating up. No control whatsoever of his unconsciousness.

"I can do supernova flame too." He replied strongly and she nodded.

"I presume you never tried to use your mind and control the fire around you?" she asked him.

"No, never…"

"Shame. You should try."

"Try what?" he asked in confusion and she smiled sardonically.

"This…" her hand came up and she placed it in the middle of his broad chest.

The heat wave hit her without a single drop hesitance, but she knew it wasn't his doing. It was only panic in his mind. She released a part of her powers toward him and focused on his well balanced heat source. It was in his body, not his mind and she grabbed that heat wave, literality pulling it out of him. It took only three seconds to rid him of all his heat and let him panting in coldness. Frosty wind came whizzing through his lips in short little intakes. What once was mild trace of perspiration on his skin, now where little icy droplets.

His cold hand automatically came out and tried to grab her, but it only resulted in him holding onto her. And just as fast as she drained him of heat, she overwhelmed him. she send enough of her heat and his heat which she storage in her mind, accelerating his heat centre to impossible temperature. Bids of sweat formed on his forehead and above his lip. This time he was able to fight back, and in matter of seconds a fire wave hit her, but her skin absorbed it.

"Stop it!!!" he yelled at her and she yanked her hand away.

But not before she felt his fire going deeper than the surroundings around her. in his haste to get himself out of her reach and possible lethal danger, he reached into his own mind and pushed her own fire away. She smiled as she breathed out, barely keeping the Rider in check within her own skin.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT????" he roared at her, but made no attempt in coming closer.

"That was… Pyrokinesis. Strong psychic pyrokinesis." She breathed out again, feeling the Rider subduing to her will.

"What?" he sat on the couch, cringing as he remembered him aching behind.

"I draw heat out of you, making your body cool to the temperature of freezing. And than I gave you back your heat and some of mind. Control over body heat and heat in generally is what people like us are capable of. With single touch absorbing body heat, leaving people in freezing death or heating their bodies so they could boil up. Of course, the only use of that ability isn't killing people."

"But I can already do that. I used my powers numerous times to boil something up. I mean, from popcorns to lunches. I don't need a microwave anymore." He explained.

"That is all fine. But it your physical power. You heat up your body to the right temperature and you became a walking stove. But pyrokinesis is so much more. Ability to manipulate both heat and fire. The ability to cause more damage without draining your strength and vaporizing everything in the five mile radius. You could create a controlled place when your fire and heat will take affect. It is very useful, especially concerning collateral damage."

"Oh…"

Oh, there he goes. Finally getting the point. Sariel stared at him face and the look of possibilities.

"And what? You will teach me?"

After more than two minutes of his silence and contemplation, he spoke in quite voice. Sariel wondered just how many times did the boy scorched something of Sue's. it made her smile.

"If you want to."

"What will you get out of it?" he asked in suspicion.

"Ah… Well, we can call this an exchange program. I am a representative of the world you are so unfamiliar about, and you are so known in the world of humans… You people could use our help and we could use some humans on our side. Working together and fighting evil."

You see how much more sense she makes. That Council people are just plain stupid idiots. She plays this much better than they do.

"Why do I have a feeling I am making a deal with the devil?" Johnny inquired and she raised her head.

"I am hardly the devil." She flashed him a wicked grin.

"Yes, you are far worse." Johnny smirked at her.

"Does that means you accept?" she asked him.

"Hm…" he looked uncertain.

"Don't worry, you soul will stay intact." She smiled at him and he just frowned.

"What a relief…" he said and she knew that she will have to give him time to think about it.

"Listen, you don't have to say anything yet. We will talk about it in the morning. Now, get back to sleeping because you look really bad…" she waved her hand at him and he laughed at her.

"What, I look dead like you?" he snickered back and Sariel shook her head.

She walked away, but he heard a faint idiot rang through the air.

* * *

**A/N:**I apologize for the big delay, but my other fic **_Sweet Sacrifice_** required my attention and I just had no idea for the next chapter of this fic. I always wondered why Johnny's powers weren't much more studied, so I thought about doing it in this chapter. So no big story besides the dialogue, but I promise I have a surprise for you in the next chapter.

So read and review. Share your thoughts with me.


	10. Our solemn hour

**Chapter Ten **

**_Three months earlier…  
London, England_**

* * *

"You are just an egocentric bitch!!" dark haired man yelled at the woman sitting at the far end of the conference table.

The dark mahogany table was big and it contained forty-four seats. Forty-four seats for forty-four members of the High Council. The reflective surface was shiny as the ceiling lamps shone brightly upon it.

"Don't bring my ego into this. It doesn't like being talked about and attacked. It's very sensitive." The woman just snarked out in an even tone.

The man cursed all the gods known to human race throughout the millenniums of existing and worshiping, for the creation of vampires. They didn't hated humans like the general idea said, they just felt completely indifferent about anything that doesn't involve their respective, arrogant, half-dead asses. Which brought them to this problem.

"The big ones always are." the man drawled out in annoyance and the woman made a hurtful face at that.

Very fake for that fact. Vampires were always good at pretending and role-playing. And they were the only people who could even infiltrate among humans for a longer period of time without drawing too much attention. That is, if the get over themselves long enough to even care about getting caught with their fingers in the cookie jar. So to speak. But when they faked sometimes, they made all the effort to openly show it. Patronizing much??

"Ouch. Now you hurt its feeling. It wont play with you anymore…" the boring, even and annoyed tone from her voice brought only more annoyance.

"We have a big problem on our hand…" he tried to play reason and logic.

Vampires liked reason, logic and purpose. Immortals tend to create their lives with more purpose. Right?

"Don't we always?" there goes the eyebrow.

Alright, maybe that was a stupid proclamation. And obviously completely redundant because they are the hunting society and they are always in some kind of a mess.

"Yes, well. This one is quite bigger than that. Have you noticed it's snowing in Egypt? Did you got the memos? The departments are buried under a storm of news and memos."

"I don't read memos." She stated simply.

Oh, God. Could she make just one sentence simpler and easier?? Just one bloody sentence. It isn't like he is asking for world peace.

"Of course not." he stated defeated and he could swear he saw a quick smile on her face.

"Now, now… There is no reason for panic. I am sure it isn't anything too serious…" she leaned on the table and gazed upon him.

"Well… There is an unknown creature flying around the world, presumed from deep space, creating holes in the earth's ground." He spoke in one fast tone.

The woman just raised on eyebrow and looked at him. After three blinks she spoke.

"Come again…"

"I am not joking."

"What the bloody hell am I suppose to do?" she growled at him in outrage. "My field of expertise are planet Earth and the resident people including the always charming vacation spot called Hell. That would be all."

"I know, I know, but still… Who will do anything about this?"

And just then, a small person ran into the room shouting something in unrecognisable French. Something about something coming toward them.

"Oh, my God!! It's coming toward _us_??" the man started panicking.

"Lord Carmichael… I know it is serious, but do please calm down." The small person told him and the woman chuckled at them.

"WHAT??" the man growled at her. "What is so amusing?"

"Look!" she pointed with her long alabaster finger toward the window which had a beautiful view of the great London eye.

Yes, proudly standing as the greatest tourist attraction.

"Oh, Lord!!" the man shrieked as he saw the Great Eye slightly bending toward the watery surface.

Both lord Carmichael and the small person ran to the window to see what is going on. The two of them turned around when they heard a faint chuckle breaking their gasping silence. Lord Carmichael eyed the dark eyed woman carefully and angrily. She just smiled back with an innocent smile.

"I told you. No worry. New heroes are in town…" she exclaimed and stood up. "Now, if you excuse me… My presence is needed elsewhere."

And just with that, she turned to leave. Her dark lock waving as she made a sharp yet so fluid turn.

"Sariel!" Lord yelled after her. "This will have severe consequences."

The woman stopped in her stride, but she didn't turn around.

"Oh, really?" she turned around eying him menacingly.

"Yes. Those holes are deep. Really deep. It bounds to leave some consequences to the earth's core. To the world beneath are feet…"

"And you think that this will disrupt the barrier. I don't believe that that space thingy has enough power to disrupt the barrier." She spoke in calm tone and the Lord believed her.

Almost.

* * *

**_A week later…._**

_"As half of Shanghai lays in ruins, the heroes celebrate the return of their female member. Sue Storm, presumed dead, returns to life in all her invisible glory. The Fantastic Four, heroes who can beat even Death!!"  
The Guardian_

_"A great cloud washed over the murky sky of Shanghai, but there was one light brightly shining in the darkness… The Fantastic Four, the saviours of our world."  
The New York Post_

And the list goes on and on and on and on… The whole world is celebrating the Fantastic Four. The last news-papers flew toward the dark wooden table and a few student heads turned to see what was going on. As they gazed at the dark haired female sitting with her legs on the table and menacingly staring at the offensive papers, they forgot about the papers in front of them. Then that cranky head wiped around and glared at them.

"See something more interesting than the evolution of the human race in front of you?"

"No, Professor Blaze." They answered together and bowed their heads back to their work.

The black and way too heavy doors slammed as an infuriating dark figure marched in. Students jumped in their seats and the woman at the table sighed and sat properly in her chair.

"Class dismissed!" the black figure roared and in less than five seconds the classroom was clear.

"Lord Carmichael… How nice of you to drop in…" she drawled out in boredom.

"Seen this, Sariel?!" a growl from the man stopped her and she gazed upon the papers in his hands.

"I only managed to go through_ The Guardian_, _The New York Post_ and the _People_ magazine… Still haven't reached any of the Tribunals…"

"They think it's over. They are celebrating their victory while the barrier breaks with every second. That stupid human shouldn't have created that machine."

"And what of this applies to me?"

"The army of Hell soon to be risen from the ashes…" Lord Carmichael spoke with a fake smile.

Ah, bugger. A sentence which has both Hell, army and risen is never good a good sentence. She shook her head and tried to say something when Lord's hands banged on her table. His tall frame towered over her like that would intimidate her.

"Don't you dare say anything!! We made a mistake and now the Hell is about to break loose. I do not care what you do, who do you call, just fix this and get under the control."

The storm went away few days after that and they all thought they were out of the war zone. _Thought_, being the key word. The shit hit the fence soon enough, as a bright young boy from one of the classes said. The barrier got loose and evil started leaking out. And all eyes were on Sariel Blaze this time. Yes, trust it to the Hell Rider to fix this.

Lord Carmichael now sat in his gray office and stared at the dark sky. The sun were nowhere to be seen under the thick layer of the clouds. Gloomy and dark clouds. Yes, this was their very own apocalypse if they don't do anything about it. Sariel may have all that great power at her side and the help of the Fantastic Four, but now that they are here…

The great fallen ones. Well, only three of them, but they were still a menace. A deadly menace walking around the world wrapped in human suits. Lord sank deeper in his chair as he prayed to God to save them from the evil.

* * *

**_Present time….  
New York_**

Sariel breathed evenly. At least she thought she was trying to do that. She tried to move her head, but her cheek hurt as she scrapped it against something hard and cold. She couldn't move and everything hurt her.

Slowly gaining more consciousness, she started smelling things around her. Why did everything smelled of sulphur, decay and burnt flesh? She tried to open her eyes, but it was hard. Way too hard for someone like her, so she willed all her powers and strength to cooperate.

After few moments, which felt like an eternity to her, she opened her eyes. Blurry vision and bright light assaulted her and she winced. _Forget about the pain and focus… _

Her ears picked up a heartbeat not so far from her. It sounded slow and soothing in the silence. But soo she realised it wasn't silence. It was a deep rumble of people shouting, moving around and beeping with their horns.

She grew tired of guessing what was going on so she opened her eyes. Greeting her teeth and softly grunting, she rose from the ground. She noticed she lay in the midst of decay and broken walls and furniture. This was a building once. It still held an unsteady ceiling, but it had holes in it. Sariel blinked away the blurriness and just went through the ruckus. She gazed around her and saw bodies lying under the debris. All dead and in poor shape. Some of them were missing limbs, some of them were squashed to the point on unrecognising.

The first thing she saw as she stepped out on the street were ruins of a few nearby buildings. Just blocks of buildings scattered around the big alley. Yes, it was a big alley and it was in New York. She saw the same billboards once standing proudly on top of them, scattered around. A commercials for _Dove_ and _Sony_ lying like they were just thrown on the ground by a giant. She blinked.

_What the hell happened here??_

She couldn't remember. The only thing she remembered was sitting on the couch in the living room of the apartment in the Baxter Building. Sitting there long after Johnny went to sleep. How the hell did this happened?

The only logical thing that came to her mind was that this is Rider's doing and that is why she doesn't remember anything. It will come back to her eventually. It just needed time. As she moved through the chaos, she tried to be as silent as possible and as unnoticeable.

"WE HAVE A SURVIVOR!!" somebody shrieked and Sariel cringed.

In less than few seconds a dozen of people were around her asking million questions. She waved her hand at them and tried to focus on remembering what happened. She gazed at the people around her. Rescue times formed of firemen and doctors with few military men helping to move the debris so they could get to the wounded. No, there wasn't any wounded. Only dead people. Sariel cringed and hissed again.

"Shut up all of you. You are giving me a headache…" she finally spoke and noticed how her throat was dry and her voice raspy.

"Come on, give her some air." A doctor ran to her and pushed away other people.

"How are you feeling?" the same doctor asked.

"Like a building fell on my head." She replied, glaring at him in annoyance.

"Oh, yeah! That would do it… Come on, lets get you out of here."

"No, what happened?" Sariel tore from his grip as he tried to move her.

The doctor gasped at her strength, but she really didn't care of keeping low profile at this very moment. Not while she tried to remember who or what threw a building at her head.

"You mean, you don't know??" the shock on he doctor's face was palpable.

"There would be no point in asking if I knew…" she replied, now completely agitated.

"We don't know the details, but it started late last night. The Fantastic Four was caught up in a fight between that flaming creature and some other three creatures. They racked havoc across the New York until the Fantastic Four came and tried to lower the damage. As you can see, they kinda failed at it."

"What??" Sariel only managed to blink.

_Why can't I remember that?? _But just then, the memories attacked her in one fluid and not so cohesive moment and she regretted ever wanting them back.

Images of fire, sulphur, bodies, decay, falling buildings, people screaming, metal shrieking in protest of being pulled into impossible ways, blood everywhere… She yelped in pain as it all exploded in her head, not even realizing that she found herself on her knees.

"Where are they??" she rasped in pain as she tried to form a fluid, unbreakable line of memories.

"Who?"

"The Tooth fairy and Santa Claus…" she looked at the doctor in disbelieve.

"The Fantastic Four is in the hospital. The Storm siblings are in quite a bad shape, dr. Richards quite better due to his rubbery body, while the Thing is fine." He nodded his head.

"The siblings?? How bad?" dread came over her and an image of Sue's unconscious body falling on the ground hit her.

_Sue Storm never expected being attacked during her invisible state. Neither did she ever expect this kind of an attack. She saw Reed on the opposite side of the roof trying to fight against a woman with blazing red eyes. she tried to see where Johnny were, but the creature attacked her and if was left unknown. Blinding pain surged through her body as it completely shut down. The last thing she heard before she succumbed to the world of darkness were two males screaming her name. _

Sariel grabbed her head and tried to not throw up. The world was spinning and along with it her stomach. She knew the attackers. She simply knew them and something told her that wasn't good.

"Take me to the hospital where they are… NOW!" she growled at the doctor and he had no choice but to comply.

* * *

Ben stared at the unconscious Sue. Her once darker skin, recently gained on the honey moon, was now replaced by a sick shade of pale. The stark white sheets were making it look even worse. Her face was bruised and her right arm was broken. She was still sleeping under the influence of anaesthesia, from the operation which stopped her internal bleeding. She was connected to all the monitors which were promising that she was still breathing and with them.

Ben's huge form moved to the opposite window where her brother lay. He was in a bit worse shape since he was thrown of the building into the next, but he was holding on too. Operation also went well, and he was experiencing faster recovery. Though he had a concussion and a broken leg.

Ben cursed the day the Silver Surfer visited their planet. He cursed the day the Hell thought of going against them. He remembered how the Rider fought those three creatures. Not humans, but creatures. Ben didn't care that they were in human's bodies, they were creatures from Hell.

And he cursed the day those same creatures managed to defeat the Rider. Fine, the girl was obnoxious and completely rude and stubborn, but it wasn't her fault. The Rider was a part of her and you couldn't get one without the other. Both of them fought to protect both people around them and destroy the menace in the most excruciating way. But they both failed.

Ben cringed as he remembered the way that tall man with blazing red eyes grabbed the Rider and threw him of the building, managing to squash that same building on the Rider. Was she still alive? Could even a Rider survive that?

"Ben?" a voice from the hallway startled him, but he relaxed when he saw Reed limping toward him.

"Hey, Stretch. How's the leg?" Ben tried a soothing tone.

There was no reason for panic anymore. Sue and Johnny are stable, and they needed calm and familiar sense around them to get better.

"Better. How are they?" Reed moved toward the window where Sue lay.

"Stable and on the good way to completely recover without any consequences. Even Johnny who has a concussion… It's not like he uses that head of his." Ben tried to sound normal, like all hope isn't dead.

Reed tried to help Ben attempting a faint smile, but it all looked way too forced. The nurse came and went into Sue's room to check her status. Both Ben and Reed were forced to stay out. It was the Intensive care so rules must be obeyed.

"What were those creatures?" Ben suddenly asked Reed as they watched the nurse checking Johnny's vitals.

"Don't know. But it looks like Sariel knows them."

Then Reed's head snapped up as he remembered that they still didn't heard anything from Sariel.

"Do you think anybody can survive that kind of fall?" Reed asked him and Ben shook his head.

"But then again, she is the famous Hell Rider. Doesn't that count for something?"

Reed looked at him in question. If they failed to defeat those three creatures… If the Hell Rider failed to defeat them… How can they expect anybody to win? In solely one night they racked more havoc across the city than all the times something bad happened.

"You can't this fight." A deep voice rumbled from down the hall.

Both Ben and Reed turned to look at the dark stranger. He wore black leather jacket and pants, while his ebony black hair was rustled. His piercing blue eyes were a contrast to the darkness he wore. He looked somewhat familiar to them.

"Who the hell are you??" Ben roared as he stood between the stranger and Reed.

"Funny you mention hell…" the stranger drawled in heavy Texan accent.

"No need for growling and yelling. This is a hospital." Reed warned Ben as he saw him getting ready to clubber the guy.

"Knowing what happened last night, he has every right to be pissed off." The stranger added and Ben gaped.

"Who are you?" Reed asked again.

"My name is Johnny Blaze." The stranger grinned at them.

"Oh, shit…" Ben mumbled while Reed tried to figure out why is that name familiar to him.

"Does Ghost Rider ring a bell?" the stranger spoke to Reed whose eyes immediately grown.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he recuperated from the shock.

"I came looking for my daughter. You know. Black haired girl, wears leather, rude and obnoxious with a British accent…" Johnny Blaze smiled. "Sets pretty much anything on fire and the only thing sharper than her tongue are her fangs…"

"Sariel Williams is your daughter… The Hell Rider is your kid??" Ben and Reed asked in one voice.

"Her name is actually Sariel Blaze, but yeah… That little hellien is my kid. I found out that the Fallen ones are back in town after few millenniums. What a welcoming party. So, tell me where can I find her?" Johnny Blaze moved toward them.

Ben and Reed froze as they thought about what happened yesterday. How can they tell him that they don't know is she dead or alive??

* * *

**A/N: **Heh… Now this was interesting to write. I know it was kind of sudden, so I wont blame you for getting confused… Bringing in daddy Ghost Rider was really fun, hope you liked it. The next chapter may be little angsty and dark. Tune in to see what happens next.

Read and review. Constructive criticism and feedback are always welcome… Keeps the muse happy…


	11. Damage control

**Chapter Eleven **

Sariel Blaze looked at the big building in front of her with mild distrust. Who can blame her? A building that size fell on her just few hours ago. Did that happened just few hours ago?? She squeezed her eyes to prevent the bright light from causing her any more headaches, but it was useless.

The doctor looked at her like he could help…_ Have any Aspirin that is strong enough to hold vampiric metabolism enhanced with hellfire? Noooo? I didn't think so…_

"You really should get a CT scan… Or an MRI! You might have a seriously damaged head…"

"My head is fine… Relax." She marched into the ER with sharp steps and gazed around. "Take me to the Fantastic Four."

The order was simple and the doctor could hear it even in the chaos of the ER. So many people injured and in lethal danger. Sariel still couldn't summon a cohesive memory from the day before but she was on a very good path. She remembered that she knows the attackers. They seemed so vaguely familiar. A screeching sound caught her attention.

It were the news with special footages from the last night. Sariel zoomed in the plasma TV and saw, what must have been the human forms of the attackers. Then it all came to her…

"Oh, hell no!!" she cursed and growled.

She could clearly see them. The Fallen Ones… No wonder she couldn't exactly keep up with them yesterday. Both her and the Rider thought there were securely closed in Hell. Fat chance, obviously. They escaped during that stupid hole opening thing.

The human faces of Astoreth, Belial and Belphegor stared at the camera just before it all went black. Whoever shot that image was no longer among the living. Sariel frowned. If they are here, then they will do anything to open it all again, so more of their buddies could come here. Wonderful, just bloody wonderful. She growled again.

Sariel turned around to see where is the doctor, but he obviously went away some time ago. Probably to help more cooperative patients. Good idea.

Sariel glared at the receptionist who just moved away from her desk in a search for a nurse. So Sariel moved toward the computer to check where is the team. After few seconds of searching through the files, she found that they are all held at the intensive care. Oh, bugger. She hoped they were alright. It would be hard to explain to the Council why did exactly the Fantastic Four get killed off for. Or why they didn't stand a chance against three seemingly harmless, yet disturbingly evil humans. Not to mention later explaining why she and hel flaming alter ego couldn't help out. Oh, this was giving her a headache.

The nurse was coming back and Sariel made herself scarce. She ran for the elevator and just went to the intensive care. Hopefully, they will all be fine.

* * *

Johnny Blaze stared at the giant orange rock in front of him. Johnny saw weird stuff in his life, but this was… Well, more unusual than his unusual. Where is that kid of his? And why do the two of this individuals look like they had just seen a ghost?

He snickered at himself. _Yeah, Ghost Rider…_ Johnny came back swiftly and asked the previous question again. But still no answer. Now he started to worry.

The downtown is in a damn mess as those three left an ashy trail behind them. Few buildings were levelled with the ground while the other half was half scorched what from hellfire, what from normal Human Torch fire.

"Don't tell me, I came too late." he drawled out and watched the expression changing in their eyes.

"Mr. Blaze… We don't really know where your daughter is. The last time we saw her, she was thrown into the opposite building which later came toppling down…" the orange thing spoke and Johnny frowned.

"Huh?"

Okay… Not really good… If the Fallen got the upper hand on the Hell Rider, then they are in big trouble. But she can't be dead. Not possible. Riders are build to last. The Devil wouldn't give them this powers and allow them to burn out too fast. But then again, she never got her powers from the Devil. Sariel Blaze was different. Yeah, she was a freaking vampire. Stronger than normal human host for a Rider.

"Seriously? A building fell on her head?" Johnny asked just to be sure.

Then he heard a rumble behind him. The Ghost Rider almost blazed to flame as Johnny gazed toward the end of the hallway. It was a strange and yet so familiar presence. It warmed the air almost instantly and after that one ring, it filled the entire hallway.

There she was. In all her black glory. Same black, determined eyes, bordering cruelty and stubbornness with wavy ebony hair. Her facial features sharpened and the child's face was replaced with beauty of a young female vampire. She looked so much like her mother, but she had his hair, his lips and those hard and cold Rider's eyes. He smiled remembering the last time he saw her.

She was only fifteen. Running around with the rest of her kin, still not knowing what kind of power she possess. But she was still holding the alpha status among all of them. No, she wasn't royalty, neither was her mother, but the pack recognized the leader. Even if it was only a fifteen-year-old girl with obnoxious stubbornness and genuine liking of sarcasm and cynicism. It was in vampire's nature to recognize the born leader.

Sariel Blaze, his flesh and blood walked toward him, just stopping her predator stride to grab something from the nurse's station. Her black eyes snapped in his direction without even searching the hallway for him.

Johnny caught a faint glint of surprise, delight, wonder, anger and annoyance. Then it was all gone as fast as it came. That annoying emotionless mask which served so great to all the other vampires. To her it was only annoyed and cold cruelty mask.

"What are you doing here?" she sighed, popping one of the pills from a vial. "If you are here, then we are all fucked up!"

Johnny Blaze couldn't help but smirk at her. Yep, that's his kid.

* * *

The moment Sariel stepped out of the elevator, something hit her. She tried to ignore it, because it was just emphasising the pain in her head, but she was failing at ignoring today. Fine then. She walked toward the nurse's station to get some painkillers when a familiar scent of leather, motor oil and ash overwhelmed her. It vaguely smelled like home to her and she knew only one person who smells like home to her. That person she last saw when she was fifteen. And that was more than ten years ago.

Her head snapped in his direction and she finally laid her eyes upon him. Johnny Blaze. The same black hair and stormy blue eyes, which held more guilt and regret than she ever saw in a person's eyes. But then again, he always looked guilty and regretful in her presence. Which annoyed her to no end. She didn't want his pity.

"What are you doing here?" she sighed as she took those few happy pills named Vicodin. "If you are here, we are all fucked."

Which was a truth. And seriously. Fallen Ones and two Riders in one town? Never good!

Sariel chewed on her Vicodin happily and gazed upon Ben and Reed, already checking their states. They looked fine. But where are Sue and Johnny?

"Ben, Reed?" she moved toward them, expertly avoiding her father, but still feeling his eyes on her.

"They are stable. No worry, they are both strong." Ben smiled.

"Good." She nodded still avoiding her own father and moving toward he glass to see Sue.

"What's the damage?" Reed asked.

"Couple of buildings levelled to the ground, a lot of injured people, possible quite a lot of dead too… Army, police, firemen, doctors… Everybody are out there. Searching for survivors." She spoke in a cold voice, trying to detach herself from the images and memories.

She should have been prepared. She should have known those bastards were ready for any loophole… She should have known they will attack.

"It's not your fault, Sariel. Nobody knew it was possible. Those are the Fallen ones." Johnny spoke and she frowned.

What is he doing now? Mind reading? She popped another pill and Reed gave her a glass of water. She silently took it and gulped the cold substance in one sip. She was annoyed, the Rider inside her was annoyed… Now, there was one more Rider and he looked un-annoyed. Was that even a word?

"I know. You can't always get what you want. The Stones said it, you don't have to repeat it." she bit out in a harsh voice and gazed at the Human Torch sleeping in the bed.

He looked like he would recuperate soon. Hopefully, that would be the case. So did Sue. This shouldn't have happened.

"Okay… So what's the plan? We hunt them down and send their sorry asses back to that pit hole?" Sariel moved toward the wall and leaned on it crossing her arms across her chest. "You better have a bloody good plan if you already decided to oblige us with your presence."

Sariel raised an eyebrow in question and stared at her father. That smirk playing on his lips… Bloody hell, how much she hated it. That smug appearance maybe worked for all the horde of fans screaming his name in huge arenas while he entertained them with flashy motorcycle stunts, but not for her.

"I'll take that as a no." she bit out after five seconds of waiting. "Reed, Ben… Would you two please stay here until the Storm siblings wake up. Then all of you go back to the Baxter Building. That is if it is still standing… Put protections on the building. Ask dr. Salomon how to do it. He'll help."

Reed and Ben nodded their heads, not wanting to interfere with her plan.

"Where are you going?" Reed asked her and she smirked.

"The Riders are going hunting!" she proclaimed and Johnny Blaze nodded his head in agreement.

Sariel didn't feel comfortable leaving the Fantastic Four unguarded, especially since the Fallen Ones now knew who and what they were, but it was necessary.

* * *

**A/N:** I am soooo sorry for the delay, but I had exams, papers and tons of homework to finish and just didn't have the time to type this on the computer. It is quite shorter, but only because I had to cut it into two chapters which will be up soon. I hope!!  
Thanks for reading! Reviews are more than welcome!!


	12. Reveal

**A/N: Sorry for the big delay between chapters, but I survived the finals, end of the freshmen year which means I'm officially second year and a new job at the research department. And my sister returned from Edinburgh and her dear medical school. So much to do so little time, but I promise, since it's summer, I'll have more time to write this story. Of course the reviews will make me faster. You wanted the Fallen, and here they comes!! Thanks again to those who reviewed so far. You people rock for taking time to read and review!  
Enjoy, ;) **

**  
Chapter Twelve**

A dark haired woman walked through the street. Her sensual glide brought attention from the bystanders. Her emerald green eyes shone in the darkness of night, only emphasised by the street light of always bright New York. Her long alabaster arms moved with perfect synchronisation as she moved through the crowded street. Everything was so new, bright and shiny. And she just didn't know from where to start.

Her sharp eyes gazed at the man standing at the corner and watching her approaching in this direction. Simple, middle aged man with no prospect in his life. Perfect. She smiled sardonically and moved toward him slowing down and adding a sensual sway to her hips. She will feed tonight. His soul was hers.

Few streets away, two man sat high on the roof, watching the world move beneath them. One was dark-haired and had hazel green eyes, and the other had ebony black hair with calculus black eyes. Both of them wore black robes.

"Where is she?" the hazel eyed asked as he laid back on the edge. "She should have been back already."

"Shut up. She'll be back when she wants to. Besides we have all the time in the world." Black eyed one responded with an inhuman snarl.

"Fine. But you will deal with the Riders when they show up here, Belial." The hazel eyed snarled right back.

"We already defeated one of them. And it wasn't even that difficult." Belial responded with a sardonic laughter.

"Having fun, boys?" a female voice spoke from behind them.

They both turned around to see a dark-haired woman with snapping emerald eyes. Belial went to say something when his companion, known in the Underworld as Belphegor, interrupted him.

"I see you are happy. Can we move on with our plan now?" he spoke to her as she moved toward them.

"Oh, yes…" she replied licking her cherry red lips. "I am always ready for more fun!"

Sariel crept down the hallway of an abandoned building. It was abandoned for awhile and she doubted they will find something here. But, she went anyway. Why? Good question. She kept asking that herself too. It was because he was her father. Her father. It was weird for her to think of him as a father. It was not just the fact that he didn't seem like a father type, she also wasn't daughter type. What is what they should do?

"Sariel…" a sudden deep voice came from behind her and she almost jumped out of her skin.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she cursed her own exuberance. Her face slowly turned toward the face of her father, and she simply frowned. What was she suppose to do? She had three fallen on her hands, beaten group of superheroes in the hospital and soon and very pissed off Order breathing down her neck. Not to mention, her father's visit and unsuspected help.

"You should be vigilant all the time." He spoke in commanding tone and she snorted. "That's not very ladylike…"

The death glare she sent his way was enough to shut him up and get the message through. She didn't want to be told what to do.

"Who said I'm a lady?" she bit out and kept gazing in the darkness.

They were already at this for two days and she slowly kept loosing her cool. Not that she ever had all that cool when it came to her own father. Since her mother told her the identity of him, more because she was forced not willing to, she felt betrayed. Fine, he never knew about her either. He probably never even would if it wasn't for this little Hell Rider thingy. Sariel knew she was different from the rest, mostly because she knew her father must have been human, she was only a hybrid of some sort. With more vampiric attributes than human. She always pondered what would have happened if she was normal like the rest of her kind.

She greeted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. She had better things to do then lurk around for some fallen ones in the dark alleys and abandoned buildings. She didn't even heard anything from the Fantastic Four. Not even from dr. Salomon. Well, the latter person she didn't want to hear, because if he called it would mean trouble. So far so good.

Her black eyes moved to the other side and she glared at the man behind her. Just standing there in his leather biker jacket, being all cool and broody. She knew who he was to general public. She knew everything about him. It took her a year to learn everything about the stunt driving, the deal with Mephistopheles, the affair with her mother. She greeted her teeth again, this time even her jaw hurt little when she did it, so she relaxed it.

"Not with that kind of attitude." Suddenly he spoke again and she wanted to slam him into a wall and tell him to bloody shut up.

Sariel needed a drink. Yes. And probably needed to shoot something. The Rider in her was also bubbling with anger and rage. She was probably channelling some of it too. That would explain her need for conflicts even when Johnny Blaze didn't deserve it. The Rider was probably edgy in the presence of another Rider and she had hard time keeping him under control.

One more thing to be pissed at Johnny Blaze for. He seemed calm and without any sense of wanting to clubber anyone. She bristled and shook her head. He had better control over his demonic self. _Well, of course, you stupid girl. He's older, the original and much more experienced Rider._ And now she was going insane because her conscience was addressing to her.

"This is going nowhere. The Riders don't sense anything. They are probably hiding. We should go back to the Baxter Building and check the fantastic gang." She snarled and moved away from the wall.

"You're right. Lets go." he strolled behind her without a worry in the world.

And now he agreed with her. She growled and shook her head while moving toward her bike. She mounted it with vigour and the bike roared to life. Not that Hell life, but it was fast.

"You can either go with me or stay here wait for Godot to reappear." She hissed and droved away.

* * *

To say that Johnny Blaze was perplexed was an understatement. Sariel was bitchy as always, courtesy of hurt feelings and the Rider within her who didn't like competition. Neither did the Ghost Rider, but the two of the learned how to coexist long time ago. He managed to drag the Ghost Rider under control and he finally felt like he was winning in this damn game. Until he found out he has a kid who inherited his powers.

But then again, what did he expect? A warm embrace and a peck on the cheek from his only child? Yeah, right. _Fat chance of that, Johnny boy. _

So he followed her back to the Baxter Building. The moment he stepped into the foyer of the building, he felt powerful protections forcing him to flinch and turn around. But that wasn't an option. As he watched her profile next to him, he saw that she wasn't affected by the protection spells surrounding the building. Sure, it was odd, but then again, she was odd.

He watched her go up the elevator and he shook his head. He spent two full days with her and the only thing he got from her were snappy remarks, snarling and a lot of controlled conflicts. He had to give her the credit of control. Johnny Blaze really wasn't in the mood to see whose Rider is stronger and who would walk away from that fight.

Sariel elegantly strolled into the living room and they immediately saw Johnny Storm lying on the couch watching TV. Sariel greeted him and he lazily through his head in the air.

"Sue was worried." He said and Sariel shook her.

Johnny felt like an intruder somehow, but he welcomed the new point of view on his daughter. To meet her friends and co-workers. Though at the moment Johnny Storm seemed to be neither.

"How're you feeling?" she asked and moved toward the couch.

Johnny raised one eyebrow and stared at the sudden gentleness emanating from his daughter. Okay, it wasn't gentleness per se, but it was some kind of worry.

"Since I met you, I got almost killed three times. First, you almost chocked me, then I got shot in my ass and now I ended up in a building. Literary." Johnny Strom hissed from the couch still not indulging them with him turning around.

"The emphasis on the _almost_." Sariel sneered and Johnny Storm stood up to yell.

But then blue eyes glued on the newcomer standing next to Sariel. Storm's eyes widened and he was speechless.

"Oh my God!!" he suddenly yelled and smiled from ear to ear. "Johnny Blaze. The best motorcycle driver of all time is in my living room."

The transformation of Johnny Storm from pissed off at Sariel to a Johnny Blaze fan was shocking. Even Sariel was shocked for a second or two.

"Just amazing… I love to watch your shows, Mr. Blaze. Always amazing and downright insane!!" the kid was in his full blown appreciation and he raced toward him, effectively pushing Sariel out of his way.

"Nice to meet you too…" Johnny spoke to the kid and looked at Sariel.

He was never a real fan of the attention he was getting. He did half of those stunts just to prove that he isn't marked by the Devil. Lot of good that did to him.

"How do you know him?" the kid turned toward Sariel and she grinned at him.

"He's my father." She said in a simple voice, but not because she was proud of it.

Johnny noticed the tension between the two and now doubt it had to do with the fact that the Human Torch and Hell Rider crossed paths. She almost chocked him? Well, he obviously didn't listen to the warning. And indeed the emphasis on the almost.

"What?" the stupid expression on the kid's face was funny to Johnny.

Johnny could simply see the wheels turning in the kid's head. And after the kid puzzled everything out, he moved away from both of them.

"No wonder you survived all those stunts." The kid replied with a frown, but Johnny knew this was a problem between them.

"So I see you made friends with Sariel…." Johnny spoke with a slight hint of humour in his voice.

The look on both of their faces was funny to watch and he suppressed a grin. Not the first time someone had issues with his daughter. Though, he only knew that from stories he heard about her.

Her eyebrows raised and suddenly she greeted Reed.

"How's Sue?" she asked and both the kid and Johnny turned to see Reed walking in with a surprise on his face.

"How did you…?" he went to ask, but he just nodded his head.

"Well, nothing can ran past you unnoticed…" the kid replied in sarcasm and moved back to the couch.

"Very good. She's almost finished with recuperating. What did you two find out?" Reed asked and Johnny eyed the scientist.

"Nothing, they're hiding. But doesn't mean they wont crawl out soon."

Sariel gazed at him and shrugged. He noticed that she calmed down a bit. Well, beside her ever-present sense of snarkiness.

"Which means they can again attack at any time and caught us unguarded." Reed replied, but Sariel shook her head.

"Not this time. We have protection on the building and now the Riders are aware of who is outside."

Reed nodded and went back where he came from.

* * *

Next three days were silent and peaceful. Nothing on the demon radar or nothing out of the ordinary. But that didn't mean, Sariel wasn't ready. She was still pissed they caught her off guard. It was stupidly reckless and she swore she'll never do it again.

So when she heard noise in her own living room, she slowly stepped out from the steamy shower and grabbed the clean pair of black underwear. She also grabbed the knife and moved out of the bathroom. Her nose picked up familiar scent and she sighed. Him again. Shaking her head she strolled toward the living room where she found Johnny Storm rummaging through her bookshelf.

"Tell me one good reason not to stab you with this knife…" she snarled from the other side and he slowly turned to probably say something utterly stupid when he gaped.

His mouth opened, but there were no words coming out. Sariel gazed at him and thought of a stupid looking fish, but said nothing. Just crossed her arms across her chest and waited for a reason. All the while his eyes racked over her barely clad form. She was a soldier, raised among armies and duty so lack of clothes weren't really issues with her in public. Joined shower rooms and changing room kinda kicked that shy and prude sense out of you.

"Anytime soon?" she spoke again and his eyes popped up to her face.

"Huh?" ever the smart one.

She sighed and grabbed a T-shit that lay on the couch and put her on. The crimson read Harvard T-shirt, one of her favourites.

"I said, what are you doing here?"

No, that the distraction was out of the way, he returned to semi-conscious responses.

"Um… Reed sent me here to give you something… Em… I have… it… right here…" he mumbled out and she shook her head.

"What, Johnny? I may be immortal, but please… Get on with it." she said and noticed the yellow envelope sitting on her table.

The moment she saw it she moved to get it. As she passed him, she caught a faint scent of something musky and male in air. She stopped midwalk and gazed at him. that scent was vaguely familiar to her. She was always aware of what kind of a effect she had on men. Mostly due to her vampiric nature. All children of the night were alluring and seductive by nature. His response to her was no surprise, but still. He was annoyed by her and he also slightly feared her. Then an evil thought crossed her mind.

"Are you…?" she spoke in awe.

"What?" he asked, slightly bemused.

She cocked her head to the side like a curious dog would and moved toward him. The slight movement made him jump back toward the bookshelf as he retreated from her.

"Now, now… Johnny…" she replied in the sultry voice and saw him wet his lips. "I must be mistaken, but it seems to be you're a bit turned on right now."

There it goes. His mouth opened in a futile attempt to form something smart and witty, ut the only thing was a yell and a NO.

She laughed at him and moved at bit closer. Close enough to invade his personal space, but far enough to not touch him.

"Oh, yes, you are… Very interesting." Now she licked her lips and his eyes went immediately toward her lips to follow the movement which made his pupils dilate.

Sariel needed a lot of controlling not to burst out laughing immediately 'cause she wanted to torture him more. And self controlling was no issue to her. She had to control the Rider every day of her life, so this was nothing.

The room suddenly got warmer ans he could feel the heat burning from him. She wasn't evil, just bored and downright sadistic. _This was wrong, stop torturing the poor man._ Her conscience had something to say, but she wasn't about to listen.

Then something behind his blue eyes flashed and he grinned.

"Prove it." he growled in her face.

She raised an eyebrow. _You see, my dear conscience. The poor man wants to play. _She recognised a challenge when she saw one. And by no mistake, Johnny Storm was an alluring man and really gorgeous, but he still didn't leave an impression on her. She saw male perfection in all its glory. Little pretty face isn't something that could rock the world under her feet.

"And kill the mystery?" she mocked and raised herself on her tip toes to reach his eye level. "It would kill all the fun."

There was no mistake he was on to her now. It seems that he wasn't all that stupid after all. So she backed away and moved with a shrug of her shoulders. Now, where did I left that knife? She turn to gaze around the room when Johnny snorted.

"I knew you'll back away." He snorted again and smirked at her.

"As oppose to what? Jumping and ravaging you against the bookshelf?" she replied in cold voice and went looking for her knife.

She did however caught a glimpse of his face expression and saw how thickly swallowed.

"Boy, you're easy…" she laughed at him.

Then he glared. And retrieved some of his snarkiness.

"Please… Like I've never seen a woman in her underwear." He waved his hand toward her. "_That_… Isn't impressive."

Sariel stood as she reached the knife she put on the table next to the envelope. Raising both of her eyebrows, she gazed at him. Impressive? This was low. Even for him, but she figured he finally decided to play dirty. She just smiled and played with the knife in her hand. Then she saw a flash of fear cross his features. _Not a good way to tell a woman she's not impressive while she has a sharp object in her hands… _

"You are stupid…" she replied and he huffed, insulted. "I have a knife…"

"So… I like feisty and kinky…" he smirked again.

"Good to know." She grinned.

"Interested?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really." She replied and the knife flew through air toward Johnny's head.

Who would have guessed all hell was about to break loose?

* * *

Johnny hated Reed. Who cares that his sister loves him? He hated him. This was probably Ben's idea when he thinks about it. for some odd reason, he was actually doing it. breaking into her apartment and getting her the papers Reed sent.

What exactly made him go through the window and not through the door, will never be answered. Mostly because he probably isn't walking out of here.

He noticed nobody was home and he went to rampage through her stuff. So he was curious. Who can blame him? Not every day you meet a vampire and a flaming creature from Hell. So his curiosity got the best of him. Until she showed up. With the promise of the knife. He kinda expected that. he turned around to deliver a very clever remark when his brain literary flew out of the window. Every single coherent thought flew out of his mind as he stared at her. Her, Sariel, vampire and a gigantic pain in his ass. She was wearing nothing but her black underwear. She was probably in the shower, hence the droplets of water that fell of her body and hair.

His eyes followed flew trails of those damn droplets as they made their journey across her skin. He wanted to follow the same path, but with his lips and hands. He stared and stared. Her alabaster skin looked perfectly smooth and unblemished. Just the black of the underwear destroyed the vision of the perfectly unblemished skin. Her hair was wet and slick and combed backwards, but strands of it flew around her.

Her curves were also another form of perfection. Feminine yet muscular and powerful just for the soldier she was. She did say that she was one. He remembered how that same curves felt under his fingers and shivered.

She must have asked a question cause in a matter of seconds she moved and attained another position. He still stared cause that body moved and the muscles rippled under the skin. Not really caring how it looked like.

She broke the spell, but still he couldn't find his brain. _Upstairs brain, Johnny, upstairs!!_ He mumbled out something he wasn't even sure how it sounded. Then she moved and covered herself with a big T-shirt, but it was no use to him. he will have that picture of her imbedded in his mind till he dies. And still, he could those smooth leg of hers. She wasn't tall, in fact she was quite petite, yet those legs were long and smooth and… He tore himself away and watched her move toward the envelope.

How in the God's name the next few minutes started, he wil never know. Somehow she knew. Well, fine, he was staring openly at her, there was no subtle about it, but still.

And the way she came closer. He almost drop dead at the site. Those vibrant black eyes with that mischievous spark. The smell of her, fresh from the show with some vanilla and exotic shampoo made him dizzy. And he just wanted a taste. One little taste into the fruit that was before him. Don't do anything stupid, remember upstairs brain. You dated models, actresses… The hottest women in this world.

So his male pride made him act stupidly. The moment he heard himself say those two words, the entire world flipped upside down. And after she moved away he actually thought she would. Even the room started getting warmer, no doubt from him. And that tingly sensation he had all over his body had nothing to do with her electric gaze.

So he fought back. The only way he knew. Be a jerk. Piss her off and get back on the familiar territory. The thing he said to her, that he wasn't impressed by her, was a lie. Even he knew it. Just play it out and everything will be okay. He knew what she was doing. Stupid of him, he didn't realise that before. She's just playing. Toying with him so she can humiliate him. Great.

So when that knife ended up near his head, he almost screamed in horror.

"What the hell is your problem??"

She told him he was stupid. And his anger and frustration grew. He just wanted to wipe that smug smile of her face. He growled and lunged at her before he actually rethink his own situation. He knew she will blur and probably toward the bookshelf so he used that adrenaline boost. Or it were hormones, he wasn't sure.

She moved as he figured she will and he managed to grab her around the waist. This was playful, so she didn't use all of her powerful vampire strength. She huffed as he raised her body and slammed her against the bookshelf. She made a noise of protest, but at the moment it wasn't important because he had the tactical advantage. She was surprised.

"I'm not stupid. I know what your game is. You think it's okay to manipulate people and play with their heads. It isn't." he hissed right in her face.

He was sick of her and her stupid behaviour and her I'm-better-than-you attitude and the fact that he finds her hot and alluring and wants to bang his head on a wall.

"What can I do? It's so easy…" she snarled back.

"You're gonna get burned." He growled.

"Like that could harm me…" the arrogance in her voice was mind numbing.

And probably the reason why he did what he did. One of those stupid mistakes Sue always yells at him for.

He slammed his lips against her and heard her sharp intake of breathe. Damn it, he was right, she was soft and smooth. It was passionate, hot and wrong. But the consequences will be dealt with later. Because he never received a hit or her pushing him away. She responded after the initial shock wore off.

He was loosing himself in her. Her lips started moving against his and soon there was nothing separating them. Johnny moved his body closer to hers, pinning her against the shelf and kissing her lips and slightly biting her lover lip. She suddenly gasped and her lips parted. He finally got the chance to taste her. He groaned at the sweet taste of her as it made his head spin.

He felt her move into him and grasp his neck to drag him closer. Soon, he was out of breath and he broke the kiss to nibble on her lower lip which only made her gasp again. Her entire body vibrated under his touch. His lips moved toward her neck and he started nibbling there. Then he heard it. the unmistakable moan followed with a low growl. He smirked against her neck and suddenly came back to his senses.

His head shot up and he stared in the luminous blue eyes. He watched her watching him. Both thrown away by what just happened. Then those lips parted and revealed a set of perfectly white and sharp fangs. It made him let her go and retreat.

"I'm sorry… I… I crossed the line…" he said as he lowered his head to the ground and went with a shaky hand through his hear.

He stared back into those eyes and remembered. _She isn't human. She was just playing with you and you went with it._ One blink of her eyes and they were back to those ebony black shade, but this time they held nothing.

"I'm not impressive?" she smirked. "Beg to difference…"

He wasn't in the mood. He shook his head and went toward the door.

"Read what Reed gave you. We have a meeting tomorrow. All info are inside." He spoke on his way out.

He really needed to get the hell out of here. A faint voice followed him out.

Thank Reed for the update. He left her apartment without looking back.

**A/N: Hih… a bit evil… hope you liked it. Tell me if you did, didn't… Come on I dare you to push that little button ;)**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
